


Miraculous

by Aunder, EDH



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDH/pseuds/EDH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Hornet and Pagóni. The miraculous Bee, Peacock and a new Miraculous. Hornet, Ladybug Chat Noir all fight crime until the beginning of the school year, when new player Pagóni joins the battle against the Papillon(Hawkmoth). (Not Graphic, just violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of Miraculous Hornet

**Author's Note:**

> I own Eclipse Jackson/Miraculous Hornet. -EDH.  
> I own Ekaterina Doe/Pagóni. -Aunder
> 
> We do not own the rights to Miraculous Ladybug nor the characters. Please remember we can't always make the characters the same as Tomas Astruc. So if anyone acts differently than in the show, now you know.

Ah, fresh air in the lungs. Tis quite thin though. 

Soaring over Paris in a plane will never be the same. open space, nothing keeping the wind through my hair. I'm free!

This is only my third flight above Paris. Maylis, my Kwami, has taught me well... i suppose.. i think. 

I'm not ready to face Ladybug or Chat Noir just yet. I mean, if i do, i know what I'm going to say. 

According to the LadyBlog, they are out on patrol as we speak. It's only 1:34 am. 

Gosh, I'm tired. Better land to give Maylis a rest. i spiral down to a roof top. 

"Better be careful. Wouldn't wanna run into Ladybug." i mumble to myself as i land. 

My eyes catch a breath taking view of the Eiffel Tower all lit up and bright. Barely any cars are driving the streets this late, Everyone peacefully sleeping in warm comfy beds. I should be in bed right now. But, Instead of my sister or parents, I'm looking at a picture worthy sight.

"But it has wings!!" I hear someone behind me whisper-shout.

My head turns to see what's behind me when BAM! something hits me hard in the face, specifically my left cheek. It turns me forward and i start stumbling that way. my feet meet the edge of the roof and i feel myself lose balance. 

Before i fall, a yo-yo wraps itself around my waist and yanks me back on my butt. "OUCH!" I yelp. "Ow ow ow ow!!!" I whine as i rub my left cheek.

after a minute of saying 'ouch' and 'ow' while rubbing my cheek, i notice the thing that hit me on the ground. 

A black Baton sits in front of me. I reach down and pick it up, slowly. "A baton?" I ask, aloud.

"Who are you?" A girls voice behind me asks. 

"Oh, right. there was a person who hit me with a baton. Thanks, i needed a wake up call." i say sarcastically.

"My Lady asked who you are! Care to answer?" Chat Noir. THAT'S CHAT NOIR OH CRAP!

I quickly stand on my feet, spinning in place to see them. And sure enough, Ladybug and Chat Noir are standing there. 

"GAH!" I shout, dropping the baton and biting on my knuckle. 

THIS IS BAD NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN INTO THEM OH GOD I'M SO DEAD THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED TO GO. 

No. Calm down. Be cool. Be. The. Cool.

"Chat Noir, Ladybug. You scared me!" i frown at them. "And hit me in the face!" I add, starting to rub my cheek again. 

"Who are you?!" Ladybug asks again, more stern this time. She also looks like she's ready to pounce. 

I let out a small breath. "Miraculous Hornet." 

Chat Looks at Ladybug and she looks back at him. Both turn back to me and Ladybug starts talking. 

"How do we know you're not a fake?" She asks, a hint of power in her voice. 

She's thinking I'm another Volpina. "One does not simply know how to prove their not a fake." I quote half of LOTR.

"What's your Kwami's name?" Chat pipes up.

"Maylis. she's this cute little bee! Don't tell her i called her cute. She'd kill me." i smile brightly, thinking about my Kwami. 

I remember when I opened Maylis' box. 

~FLASH BACK~

"What's this?" Lunar asks, holding up a small box. 

"I don't know. Let me see." She hands it to me and i turn in around and look at it. 

"I found it in your School bag. The one dad got you." she explains looking at it with me. 

"What do you think is in side?" I ask, looking at where the lid and the bottom come together. 

"I don't know! Open it." She ergs. 

I slowly open the container, But once it's open, It opens itself. A yellow ray of light shoots up and out of the box. A Big Bee appears. 

I scream, Lunar screams, the thing screams. we're all screaming at this point. 

"WHAT IS IT?!" Lunar screams. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" I scream back. 

~END OF FLASH BACK~

"What's your weapon?" Ladybug asks. 

I open my mouth to say what my weapon is, but close it knowing i don't have an answer. "I don't actually know." i raise my eyebrow at myself. 

I probably seem like a stupid idiot. but that's my secret, i am a stupid idiot! 

"You don't know what your weapon is?" Chat asks, kinda laughing. 

"I have never had to use it. I've kinda been avoiding the whole 'Fight the Akuma' Thing." I explain, sounding like a coward.

"You're not an Akuma?" Ladybug asks, sounding unsure. 

I am not Volpina. "I am not Volpina. What she did was wrong. I was given this Miraculous by Master Fu. I'm sure you know him." 

"We know him." Chat says, crossing his arms. 

"How long ago did you get your Miraculous?" Ladybug asks. 

"Less than a year ago. When you got your miraculous." I explain.

"That's a while ago." Chat mumbles.

"Why did it take so long to show your face?" She asks. 

"I didn't open the small box- it's a long story. But You can trust me!" i assure them. "Do i look like an Akuma?" I ask.

"Akumas look like anything they want to." Ladybug states.

"You are not helping." I tilt my head at her. 

"Can you fly?" Chat asks from beside me, almost touching my wing.

of course i jump away from him. "DUDE!" I yell. "Don't do that!" I smack his hand away. 

"She's not an Akuma." Chat says. 

"I Agree." Ladybug smiles at me. 

A wide smile spreads across my face. I guess I'm in. :D


	2. The meeting of the fox

" _On the fourth of july! I wish I knew how much you loved me, i wish i cared enough to know. I'm sorry every songs about you. With torture of small talk, with someone you used to know. It was the fourth of July_."

With Fall out boy blasting in my ears, the city of Paris seemed quite quiet. Too quiet.

That's suspicious... haha, what am i saying?? I'm always suspicious! And sarcastic! But I love it.

I head back to the rondavu point Chat gave me. I check my apple watch on my wrist, 4 am. Crap I'm late.

Instead of runnung. I fly. Faster than walking, si? Okay, focus Eclipse.

Landing on the rondavu roof, i spot chat and Lady on the other side.

"This city is too quiet. I don't like it" I say, walking up to them.

Ladybug shrugs. "I guess Paris is just sleeping." She says.

"No, Hornets right. There's usually something going on. But nothing happened! It is too quiet!" Chat agrees with me.

"What happened to all the villans?" Ladybug asks.

"I took care of them, you're welcome." A figure appears from nowhere. 

"Who are you?" Ladybug asks.

"Miraculous Fire Fox." His answer was simple.

No way! "I read about you in the miraculous book!" I point at him. 

He's taken back. "There's a book?!" He asks, coming into the light.

His Red hair stands out like a sore thumb, his figure lean in the orange suit. A big bushy tail followshis behind,(lol) and fox ears on his head. His mask has a brown spot on his nose and a stripe of white down it, like a fox.

"Yes. There's a book." Chat stands in front of Ladybug.

"Wha-" I'm cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket, and pull it out. "Jesus crist mother. It's 4 in th-" She cuts me off. I also just lied to Ladybug Chat and... Fire fox. Mom's not on the phone, Lunar is. My rotten sister. 

" _an Akuma is here what side of town are you on?"_ She asks.

"A Akuma?! I'm north east. What side of town is it on?" I ask her.

" _North East._ " She whispers.

I hang up on her and slide my phone back into my pocket. "Go time." I hold out my hand and my honey stick appears.

I turn and look behind me at the north east side of town. A few small fires have the fire dept. Occupied. Chat Noir and Ladybug bolt into action.

"Need a lift Foxy?" I ask, Looking over at him.

He looks at me like I said something inappropriate. "I-sh-w-what?" He stutters, looking for his words.

"Do you need a lift?" I ask again. 

"S-sure." He steps aside. 

I hold out my honey stick to him. "Hold on!" I say.

He grabs the end and I bolt up high. He let's out an outcry of fear. I laugh.

"Stop laughing i wasn't prepared for that!" He scolds me. 

"I'm sorry if your girlish scream made me laugh." I laugh some more.

"It was not girlish!" He complains.

"Listen if your a miraculous and going to fight with us you need to be amune to my abuse." I explain. 

"Challenge Acepted!" He gestures.


	3. talk, talk, talking, closure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing with herself. And walking with lunar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proud of you that you made it through the first two chapters because those are crap, like do i not know how to start a book? goodness, don't worry it gets better. -EDH

"Eclipse! Time to get up! You've got one month until you start school, how about getting a job before 9 in the morning?" My mother shouts from down stairs.

I groan. If only she knew what I did in the dark.

-  
-  
-  
-  
That sounded alot more dirty than I expected. If she knew I fought a freaking fire chick she'd let me sleep.

"ECLIPSE!" She screams.

"I'M UP!" I yell back. "Maylis, did you get any messages? Err- something like that?" I ask, quietly.

"No silly." She giggles. "You'll know when you get messages! Your miraculous will beep." She explains.

"Oh. Thanks." I say, as i get out of bed.

Getting a job? Is that what mum said? Ugh! Hopefully I get one at a bakery or café. THEN I GET A DISCOUNT!!!!! and free stuff!! So so lovl- ugh! But then I'd have to interact with people!!! But I get free food! But I have to make things. But I get to lick yummy stuff. Omg that sounded even dirtier than the last time......... UGH! 

"Are you okay, Eclipse?" Maylis asks.

"What?" I look at her, starting to dig into my dresser for my yellow top.

"You keep making happy and sad faces. What are you thinking about?" She giggles.

"Finding a job." I pick up my yellow shirt, and a pair of jeans.

She rolls her eyes as i slip on my jeans. Last night was fun, foxy was funny. I kept teasing him and flirting. He'd always roll his eyes at my jerkie-ness, but blush when I flirted. He's so cute when his tail is on fire. O m goo! That was hilarious though!!

I grab my phone and wallet and slip them into my back pockets. "C'mon May. Let's get some breakfast!" I put on my sweat shirt, and she Flies into the pocket. And head down the stairs, to find only my older sister is home. Lunar.shes 22, and knows about me being Hornet...

She was with me when I opened the tiny box Maylis was in. "Hey! It's my last day in Paris! Wanna do something with me?" She stands from her place at the table.

"Mom said I have to get a job." I mumble. 

"Nonsense! We can search for a job while we're out! I won't see you for a year!" She argues. 

"Alright! Let's go then. But first, can we stop at that Dupan-Cheg bakery thing?" I ask.

"Do you mean the 'Dupain-Cheng' bakery?" She asks. 

"Yes." I point at her. "I really want a donut." I mumble out.

"Okay. Let's go then. We can go shopping for clothes or Fandom things after we stop at the bakery!" She walks over to the mud room and puts on her shoes. 

I follow and put my shoes on, i also grab a coat. And we're off. "So what kind of bakery is it?" I ask.

"An everything bakery. You want a donut, they got donuts. You want a wedding cake, they'll make you a wedding cake. Cupcakes, brownies, crescents, cakes, pastries, you name it, they'll most likely have it." She explains. 

"Let's eat , the this bakery every morning." I bet I have hearts in my eyes.

"So anyway, what happened last night?" She asks, with this worried face on.

"I met Ladybug and Chat Noir." I explain and she nods. "Then this guy with a Fox miraculous shows up and calls himself Firefox." I continue. 

"Woah! Like the one in the book?" She asks.

"Yes, only in the book the person with the miraculous is a woman, and her name is Volpina." I answer her.

"Sooooo...... he's Volpina?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"That's kinda hilarious!" She smiles.

"No, it is hilarious!" We both crack up.

The smell of warm cookies and fresh pastries fill my nose and am. I. In. Heaven?!


	4. The Loss of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for a new character? I hope so! This also contains a small not so much theory as something to help along my part of the story.

_~Five Years Earlier~_

“Office all clear, no one in sight.”

A girl of 16 slipped into a large office through a window, she landed gracefully on the floor, taking care to not make a sound.

“Thanks J.”

She walked towards a large painting of a woman with blond hair, and pulled it over to reveal a safe.

“You know this is our last heist before we have to split.”

“Yeah, code.”

The man over the headset rambled off a series of numbers, which the girl typed in. The safe flipped open and she looked over the contents.

“I don’t really see anything of real worth. You’d think that he would store better stuff than this locked up in here. All his designs are on his desk, but the pin, a picture, and a few books are all that’s here.”

“Wow. I guess deep down, he’s still a dad.”

The girl chuckled slightly, and then froze.

“I hear voices.”

“Just grab the most valuable thing and get out of there. We can’t risk being caught.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The girl grabbed the small peacock pin from the safe, replaced it with a replica, shut it, and swung the picture back into place. She pulled on a rope hanging out of the window, and was hoisted up out of the room just as a man in a white suit came in. The girl quietly chuckled, and fist bumped another girl beside her.

“Okay, I know you girls are proud of yourselves, but we still need to make a getaway. Hurry up and get to the car.”

“Uh-huh.”

The two carefully made their way down behind the walls of the Agreste mansion, and hopped into a van just before it sped down the street. Laughing and cheers filled the vehicle; both girls took off their masks.

“That was a great going-away party guys. Thanks.”

“So what’d you get?”

The first girl, one with long black hair, held up a sparkling peacock hair pin. The other’s looked at in awe.

“Well, that’s not valuable enough to sell, but it’s defiantly a gift worthy of our kitty kat,” Said a man with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes.

“Really? I can have it?!”

“Consider it a going away present kid.”

“Awesome!”

The girl shoved it in her backpack, and sat quietly until they all arrived at the airport. She got out, and received a large hug from the small group.

“I’ll miss you guys. I still don’t see why you can’t come with me.”

“Special training, you need to be able to survive on your own. And what better place than Egypt eh?”

The girl sighed. “I know.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and gave the rest of her friends a hug.

“I’ll see you guys again. Promise.”

The girl gave a mini salute, and walked into the airport, taking care to not look back. As she neared her gate however, she heard someone shout her name.

“Theo? What-“She was engulfed in a sudden hug, which she returned after a moment of confusion.

He pulled away, and brushed some hair out of her face. His brown eyes studied her vivid violet ones, and she somehow couldn’t look away.

“Are you sure you have to go?”

That broke her trance. He wasn’t a person she could love.

“I told you, I want to go. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity to study abroad.”

Theo sighed, and hugged her again. This time, she didn’t hug back. He whispered something to her, which made her eyes widen. Theo let go, kissed her forehead, and disappeared into the crowd. The girl, in a daze, walked off to her flight, entered, and sat in her seat. She looked out the window, and as the plane took off, it all hit her at once. Why they had wanted her suddenly to leave, why they hadn’t let her watch the news, or had kept her out of all major heists till today. She saw a helicopter pass the plane, and could see clearly that police cars were everywhere by the airport.

And Theo, why did he do that? If he knew it would only end in heartbreak, why would he try? How come every time she pushed him away, he just somehow wedged deeper into her heart. Why? Why?!

The girl broke down, and started to cry. A woman sitting next to her, who looked an awful lot like the woman in the picture, looked at her and patted her back.

“It will all be okay.” She said, but the girl didn’t notice her.

Maybe if she did, she could have remembered.

**| _‘TRAGIC AIRPLANE CRASH OVER THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA KILLS 15.’_**

**| An _airplane that was supposed to land at Alexandria International Airport ran into a super storm, and went down over the Mediterranean Sea. Inside included_   | _Mrs._   _Leona Agreste, wife of the famous brand name fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. There are others still yet to be identified, if someone you know went_   | _on_ this _plane, please contact this number at ------------------. Death count:15, Living: 20. More were severally injured. For more information on the subject_ | _turn to  page 4…_**

That’s the clipping I have on my wall. No one claimed me when I woke up at the hospital. All I have to go on is that it’s from France. All sources of ID were too wet to be salvaged, and all I have now is a small black backpack full of odd items. After waking and being admitted out. I wandered a while. I discovered I still had some memories, not the ones I wanted, but the ones I needed to survive.

            How to steal, how to sweet talk my way out of dangerous situations, and how to fight. Fighting and stealing were a big part, _are_ a big part, of my current life. For all I know, I could have been the same thing I am now.

Street trash that somehow hasn’t been caught by authorities, and is currently living in a small shack near the coast. Judging by the contents of my pack though, I doubt it. I looked at the picture of Mrs. Agreste, I look nothing like her, all of the pictures of those on the flight don’t match me. Not in the slightest. I gave up a long time ago though.                                                                                      I do have one source of consolation though.

About three weeks after I was released from the hospital, I decided to check out what was in my bag after I got my little shack. In it were some basic things, like a jacket and a wallet full of useless water smeared currency. But I also found a pretty little peacock hair pin. All I got from it was that it was important, so I decided to put it on. I braided my hair and stuck the pin at the end. There was a flash, and suddenly in front of me was a small blue creature. I screamed, it screamed. We all screamed. I threw a knife at it, and she dodged. After a minute of silence, we talked for a while. She told me her story; I told her what I remembered from mine. At the mention of the Agrestes she grew sad, and started to tell me about her.

Her name’s Eira. She’s a kwami, I was chosen as a miraculous holder. (I corrected her on that; she understood that I wouldn’t use her for evil, whatever that meant). Miraculous are various objects which Kwami inhabit to transform their holders into super heroes.  Anyway, after all of the stories were told, and the ‘magic’ explained, we decided on a mutual decision. She would help me when I needed it, and basically be my companion, and I would figure out a way to get us both to Paris. I decided to get a plane. So these past five years I’ve been saving to buy a ticket. I’m only a couple dollars off. So here I go again, off into the Greek Ancient world that is my life.

Let’s go pick pocket some idiots!


	5. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on ekaterina. Sorry about the short chapter I've been on vacation lately so, i dont have as much time to write.

“What do you think?”

“What’d you mean?”

“About that bracelet.”

Eira pushed my head from inside my scarf towards a small coiled bracelet. It was very pretty, made of an odd dark blue ore. It had a gem on it that looked like seafoam. I was surprised no one had claimed it yet. I asked the person about it, and they said I could take it, no one had wanted it for so long, they may as well give it up to someone. Happily I swiped the bracelet, and hurried home. I pulled it out, and Eira flew out to inspect it. She flew and did a little twirl in the air.

“I can’t believe we found it!”

I looked at her confused. “Found what?”

Then the pieces set in place. My eyes widened.

“Another Miraculous? For real!?”

Eira nodded, and looked down at it with a mixture of both happy and sad.

 away we couldn’t tell if he’d been corrupted or not. After a while it was assumed his miraculous was broken. And look,”

She pointed to a missing rhinestone and a crack.

“It is.” I looked at it, then went and dug through my box of spare parts. I worked part time as a repair girl, so I had a box of random things in my room.

“Should be an easy fix though, I mean, it’s just a missing stone.”

“And a crack, the crack in the bracelet is what I’m more worried about. If a miraculous is broken, it could begin to have VERY negative side effects on its user. It’s only happened a couple times before, but it normally ends up in death and war.”

I thought for a moment, and then laid out my tools, along with some different sized rhinestones, paint, and some sand.

“I get it, but it can’t hurt to try right?”

She nodded, and curled up in the braided bun atop my head. My hair had recently become long enough, and thick enough, to where she could quite easily just hide in my hair. It was close to my miraculous, so it wouldn’t take long to transform if I needed to, which had only happened a couple times in the past few years.

It took a long time. Several months went by, and by the time I had finished fixing it up with Eira’s guidance, I had enough to get a ticket to Paris, along with quite a bit extra to pay for living expenses and such till I got a good job; which I had planned for.

I had managed to get a local university to accept me, despite not being able to pay tuition. Therefore, I somehow managed to get a school in Paris to let me teach History there. In fact, I don’t actually have to pay for the ticket. As long as I show up at the time teachers need to be there, they’ll pay for my trip. I basically get a free ride! Apparently, I had my blood tested, and I’m already a citizen. So I don’t have to take a test. Whatever that means.

“Okay Eira.”  
She flew over and hovered over the bracelet at several different angles.

“I think it’s done.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, try it out. See if he comes out when you put him on.”

“Alright.”

I slipped the bracelet on my wrist, and a light enveloped the bracelet. Eira and I shared an excited look as a small dark blue creature appeared before us. He looked around fearfully; the tiny little thing looked like a stuffed octopus. When he saw me, and backed up a bit, then saw Eira and got excited.

“I’m back! Oh it’s so nice to be back! Did someone fix my miraculous?  Oh it’s so nice to be free!”

I chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome for helping you, but I’m afraid we’re going to be traveling soon, so you’ll have to hide.”

He looked at me slightly confused.

“Soon?”

“Soon. I have a teaching job in Paris, so we leave next week. I’m bringing you and Eira here along with me. Leaving you here would be cruel. You’d have to stay in your miraculous.”

I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

“Besides, after all that hard work, I’m not giving you up for nothing.”

~A WEEK LATER~

I plopped down in my seat and sighed in relief. I was one of the last on the plane, and had managed to get a seat in the very far back that was practically secluded. The school had scored me a flight that wasn’t very crowded, so I was already liking my new job.


	6. Introductions are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Paris, getting a job at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and almost being late, Kat arrives at the school for her first day of teaching.

 

I walked into the classroom five minutes late. I was so worried that I’d end up being fired the first day, but Sabine had written me a note just in case anyone thought my excuse faulty. But, being who I am, I kept my cool walking in, and completely quieted the classroom by my presence. I recognized immediately Sabine’s daughter Marinette, and her friend Alya. There was another girl as well, she ordered breakfast this morning. They all stared at me with wide eyes.  
I calmed my nerves and smiled sweetly.  
“Good morning. My name is Ms. Ekaterina Doe.” I paused a moment to write my name on the board.  
“But, I want all of you to please call be Kat. Or, if that feels too informal, then Ms. Kat will suffice.”  
I saw one girl with blonde hair snicker. I smiled.  
“Young lady in the yellow.”  
She looked over at me with distaste in her eyes.  
“Yes Ms. Kat?”  
“Is there something that you feel the need to say? Keep in mind class, if you want to say something, please feel free to say it.”  
The girl in blonde flipped some hair out of her eyes.  
“Well, now that everyone’s good. I believe we shall start with introductions and seating arrangements.”  
I heard shouts of protest from my last comment, and smiled, radiating a dangerous atmosphere.  
“Since this young lady has so kindly volunteered by speaking first, she shall go first. Stand up, state your name, and one fact you think people should know.”  
The girl sighed loudly, and stood.  
“My name is Chloe Burgouis. My father is the mayor of Paris. “  
She looked at me smugly, and sat down. I noticed several others roll their eyes. We went down the rows , others I slightly regonized. There was a girl named Alex who I couldn't quite place, but I knew her somehow. Another who was the son of a fashion designer. A DJ, a blogger, a girl who hated getting up early, and a girl that wanted to be a fashion designer.  
After introductions were said, I nodded, and smiled.  
“Now that we’ve had introductions, let’s move on to seating.”  
Groans were heard around the room. I simply smiled, and got to work arranging them.  
“Nino, Alya, first row to the left. Lila and Carin, behind them. Marinette, Adrien, First row closest to the door. Eclipse and Nathaniel, behind them.”  
And so on. Ms. Burgouis complained about not being near a friend of hers, but I brushed it off. After everything was done, I made sure to mark everyone down in their seats. I had an excellent memory, but for substitutes and such. The period ended after I had passed out books, a curriculum sheet, and their first assignment.  
They had to write a five page essay explaining what they wanted to be when they graduated. What their goals for the future were and such.  
I didn’t have much trouble with any of my classes, they all were somewhat easy to work with, and History wasn’t too hard to teach. I met some of my other coworkers, whom I asked about the students. They told me who could be a troublemaker, and about what to do if there was an akuma attack. Which I found fascinating. They told me that their was a student named Alya that ran a blog that held info for every attack so far, and that some students had been turned into supervillains. I nodded, thanked them for their info. And left for the day. I figured I’d check out the museum and see if I could schedule a trip for my classes. Then when I started the next day I’d talk to the other teachers about it.  
I entered the museum and walked around a bit, noticing that a few students were here on their leisure time. I talked to the curator, who was happy to oblige. Then stayed a bit longer and left. I went and checked out the park on my way home. I stopped to admire a large statue of the towns heroes, Ladybug and Chatnoir. Interesting they were, I noticed that park was deserted suddenly, and looked around suspiciously. Just then someone landed behind me, and I flipped around and kicked them into the statue.  
“Agh!”  
I noticed that the person I’d just flung looked a lot like the woman in the statue, and immediately made the connection.  
“Oh!”  
Ladybug stood up, and brushed her self off. She smiled apologetically at me, which I returned.  
“Sorry.” We said, then looked at eachother and laughed.  
“I’m sorry I panicked when I heard you behind me. I suppose it’s instinct.”  
Ladybug nodded. “It’s fine, I suppose I could have landed better.”  
“My lady! “  
A black cat landed on the statue, and Ladybug rolled her eyes.  
I chuckled. “I see, the famous Chat Noir and his Ladybug save the streets of Paris.”  
Chat grinned, and Ladybug shook her head at him.  
“Hey!”  
I looked up and saw a girl hovering above us.  
“Will you two just get her to safety! We still have an akuma to battle.”  
Ladybug immediately focused, along with Chat Noir.  
“right.”  
The two looked at me, I smiled.  
“Don’t worry about me you two, just go save Paris, I’ll get somewhere safe.”  
Ladybug looked like she was going to protest, but Chat noir put his hand on her shoulder, and she nodded. “Alright, but please don’t try to tape it.”  
I noddes, and watched them swing off towards a ball of lightning in the sky. My kwami’s flew out and hovered beside me.  
“Somewhere safe?” asked Poan.  
I nodded.  
“I’ll just transform and watch the fight from afar. Offering help without them seeing.” I said and grinned.  
I undid my bun, and brushed my hair into a quick ponytail, sticking my hair pin on it. I grabbed some brown contacts out of my bag and put them on. All of this was done under a minute, since I practiced about two hundred times at home, so as to make sure my identity stayed a secret. I looked at my kwami’s.  
“Ready?”  
I stuck out my wrist, and lifted my forehead up.  
“Poan! Eira! TRANSFORM!”  
A swirl of blue and teal surrounded me, and snaked around my body. It enveloped me, and I opened my eyes to find I was in my costume. I felt strength, and power rushing through me, and jumped high towards the battle. I found a small untouched nook close to the battle, and took out a small camera, I set it up as the battle ended, and then made my entrance as the group talked. I went and sat up on top of a generator on the roof, and listened after all of them returned after recharging.  
“I’m glad you guys showed up when you did, otherwise I don’t if we’d be able to hold our own.”  
“Right, the akumas have been getting more and more powerful. I just don’t meow if we’d be able to handle it.”  
“Yeah yeah, eternally grateful and all that. But really, I just can not beelieve that I’m a superhero.”  
“Really Hornet, you’d think you’d be used to it after a few months.”  
“I still have a hard time believing that almost every day I see my lady.”  
“Oh ha ha Chaton.”  
I knew I had to observe but I couldn’t help it. I laughed, all the heroes immediately went on their guard and looked up at me. I wiped a tear from my eye, and smiled at them.  
“Oh, you kids are just adorable.”  
I saw Chat and Hornet immediately go on guard, whereas Ladybug and Firefox were slightly more relaxed.  
“Who are you calling a kid? For all you know we could be older than you.”  
“Yeah.”  
I chuckled, and stood up. I walked off the conditioner, and landed easily on the ground, where I was level with the others. Kind of. My shoes made me taller, but I could tell that these kids were most likely some of my students. Their voices and hair styles were similar, but I could tell that one in particular knew all the identities of her teammates, and was in the process of figuring me out. I smirked. I had my kwami’s tweak my voice to a more British sound, and since I had in contacts and changed my hair style, the only thing she has to go on is hair color, and personality 


	7. Pagoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hornets POV

Right, the akumas have been getting more and more powerful. I just don’t meow if we’d be able to handle it.”

“Yeah yeah, eternally grateful and all that. But really, I just can not beelieve that I’m a superhero.”

“Really Hornet, you’d think you’d be used to it after a few months.”

“I still have a hard time believing that almost every day I see my lady.”

“Oh ha ha Chaton.”

A chuckle comes from above us, me and Chat arm ourselves and put our guard up. A woman on top of the air conditioning vent.

The woman wipes a fake tear away. "Oh, you kids are adorable." 

"Who are you calling kids?! For all you know we could be older than you!" I say. 

"Yeah." She chuckles again, jumping off the conditioner.

Level with us, she's taller. But that's just her heels. Who is this woman.... eyes: brown. Hair: brown in a ponytail. Slight Britt accent.. Miraculous: obviously some sort of peacock with a hint of purple.. two things that could be a miraculous. Her bracelet and hair pin. Mine is a hair thing too but a comb. Maybe she has two....? Nah. 

Oh, shes.... she figured out who we are. O MY GOD! "COME ON!" I scream. 

"Hornet, what the crap?" Firefox asks.

"You are one smart woman." I point at her.

"Thank you." She bows slightly.

"Hornet?" Ladybug asks.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Pagoni." She says.

"Miracuolus... Peacock?" I ask. 

She nods her head. "I see." I walk around her. "Thinking of joining the team?" I ask

"Maybe. No one is good working alone." She answers.

I chuckle. "Batman." I shrug.

"He's fictional." She tilts her head.

Here's where dead pool would say 'aren't we all?' I laugh. "Still." 

"For kids you are pretty good at fighting the akumas." She tells us all. 

"Thank you." Ladybug says. "We've been doing this awhile." 

"But not Hornet or Firefox. You two have been heros....?" She waits for an answer.

"A Month. We both showed up the same night. Which was odd on our parts." I explain. 

"Hmm. I'm pleased to meet all of you." She shakes Ladybug's hand.

"The feeling is mutual, Pagoni." LB says. 

My miraculous beeps. "Well, fun meeting you, Pagoni. But I gotta jet." I hover. "See ya boys, LB." I fly away. 

Heading towards the house I make sure they can't see me. Lucky they can't. 

I just float thought my open window. Sitting on my pc chair. "Maylis, DeTransform." 

She pops out of my hair comb and onto my desk. "Few. That was tiring." She says. And I grab the pickle jar out of the mini fridge.

"Indeed. Here's a pickle." I open it and hand her a small one. Putting it back I ask. "What info did you get off Pagoni?" 

"She has two kwamis." She explains.

"Huh. I didn't think that. But she does have purple on her. Peacocks don't have purple. What animal is purple?" I ask both Maylis and myself. 

"I don't know." She shrugs. 

"I don't know ether. Let's look up what Pagoni means." I pull Google up on my pc. 

'What does Pagoni mean?' I type out.

"Pagoni Name Meaning. from the vocabulary word pagoni 'peacock' (classical Greek paon), nickname for a vain or showy man. possibly also a metronymic from the related personal name Pagona."

Thank you Google. "Did you find anything?" Maylis asks. 

"Yeah. Pagoni is Greek meaning Peacock. The only place I've never been is Greece." I mumble. 

"But she's not greek..?" 

"No. Pagoni has a light British accent. She is definitely not Greek." I tell her.

"So what happened at school?" 

I scream and jump back. Looking over my right shoulder I see a laughing Lunar.

"Lunar!" I grab my pillow and start hitting her with it. "What the crap!! you know I'm jumpy!" I say.

"Okay okay putt the killer pillow away." She sighs wiping a fake tear away. "What happened at school?" She asks, grabbing one of my bean bags, and sitting in it.

"Well, the teacher was five minutes late. But she played it cool and was a pretty cool teacher. She works at the bakery too. Anyway. She moved us around the class and put us in assigned seating. I sat next to this kid named Nathanël. I asked if I could call him Nate. And he said alright. So I made a few friends, like the girl who works at the bakery. Her name is Marinette. And I met her once friend Alya. Who calls her Mari.and I met Adrian Agreste. He's nice. And his best friend Nino-" 

"Doesn't Nino mean child in spanish?" Lunar interrupts me. 

"Yes-"

"So what happened after school there was an Akuma attack." Once again she interrupted me...

"Pagoni showed up. A new miraculous. This was after the fight. And she figured us all out."

"Like how?"

"She knows who each and every one of us is! She knows I'm Eclipse!"

"How does she know your name?"

"I don't know she just knows." 

"Back to school, anything else happen?" She asks.

"She had all of us stand up say our names and something about us." 

"What did you say?" 

"Hi, my name is Eclipse Jackson, I hate waking up early."

"Eclipse!" She scolds me.

"What?" I ask.

"You could've said something like 'I've moved all over the earth' or 'I know 17 languages'!" 

"Corecction, i am fluent in 7 languages, I'm learning 2." I hold my pointer finger up.

"UGH! can't you be a nice person for one minute?!" 

"Yes. I was nice to all the kids at school." I say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hornet/Eclipse POV

Beep beep beep.

Ugh, what?

Beep beep beep. 

"Go away alarm clock." I smack it. 

UGH SCHOOL. Second day here I come. "Maylis. Time to get up." 

"I've been up silly!" Maylis sits on my face. 

"Great. Get off." I slightly shover her off me so she lands on my pillow. 

I get up and head to my dresser. Pull out my jean shorts, a flowy blouse and put them on. 

"Lunar! Come braid my hair!" I shout. 

"I'm packing! Do it your self!" She shouts back. 

I wander into her room. "I still can't belive you postponed the trip." I say leaning on her bed post.

"It's your fault, you got into a fight." She explains.

"I'm a super hero, Lunar. I can't not get in a fight!" I say.

"True. Go get ready then say goodbye because my taxi will be here in the minute." She tells me.

I head back into my room and put on some makeup. I braid my hair and head down stairs where mom is saying goodbye to Lunar.

"Bye, stay safe okay?" My mother says, hugging her.

"I will mom. You stay safe with all the akumas." Lunar says.

"And you stay safe with all that chocolate in your bag." I fake cry. 

"Oh stop it you!" Lunar pulls me into the hug. 

"Noooo. Lunar I'm going to be late for school and I won't be able to walk with Mari!" I pull myself out of that hug and gasp. "I can breathe!" I yell opening the door and running to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. 

One step for delicious. One giant leap for delicious-kind! I open the bakery doors and walk right up the the counter. "Mari?" I call, since there is no one in here.

"Coming coming!" She shouts. But Ekat appears instead. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"A jelly filled powdered donut." I order.

"One? Like last time?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just make it a Eclipse Special." I smile at her. 

"Alright. On-" 

"I got it ms. Kat." Mari hands me my donut and I put the two dollars on the counter. 

"Thanks Ekat!" I wave her of as she takes off her apron, and we walk out the door.

I take a bite. "Mmmm. Tell me you made this." I say

"I made it." She laughs. 

"Goodness, we need a Donut-CupCake-Cake making party. Just so I can stuff my face." I shove the hole thing in my mouth. 

"Glad you like it." She says.

"So, i know we're not really good friends yet, but do you like Adrian?" I ask.

"W-wh-a-at? I-i don't know what your talking about." She blushes.

"Marinette." I look at her like 'I know all your secrets.' And i do. 

"Yes I like him. But don't tell anyone." She beggs. 

"The only other people I can tell is Alya, Nino and Nate. But I think Alya and Nino already know."  I explain. 

"I know. Could you tell?" 

I burst out laughing. "Yes. You could tell. You were blushing loudly." I laugh some more. 

"Stop laughing." She complains.

"Sorry sorry!!" I sigh. "So about Alya and Nino. Are they a-"

"Couple? No." She tells me.

"What?! But they're so cute!" I frown. 

"I know. Anyway. How's sitting next to Nathanël?" She asks.

"It's fine, i guess. He doesn't talk at all."

"You have to strike a conversation with him. He's shy." 

"I know that now." I roll my eyes. 

We meet the steps and climb them. The bell rings and Ekat Flies past us. What.

I start running too. And I think Mari follows suit. She should be in shape, after all, she's Ladybug.

We climb more stairs and get to the class room and I grab my seat next to Nate.

"Hi." I greet. 

"Hey." He smiles.   
   
"Good Morning everyone~!" Ekat greets, pulling out sheets of paper and giving them to everyone in the class. "These are permission slips for a field trip in a few weeks. I need them signed by one of your parents or legal guardian." 

Anyway. I want you to reaserch and write an essay on The French Revolution with your partner. And the parter of yours is who ever you share a bench with. The books are on the table. And if you need more research go to the library. Do this quietly."

I turn to Nate and he's already looking at me. "So, to the library?" I ask. 

"Let's see what we have to work with first." He grabs the book. "You know, you don't sound french." 

"That's because I'm not. I'm German." I look at the book. 

"I see." He makes a 'huh' sound.

"So where should we sta-... do you hear that?" I ask, trying to listen to the humming sound.

"Yeah, what is that?" He asks. 

"I don't know..." I look out the window into the court yard, seeing what it is. Oh that. I see. Um. "Ekat?" 

"Yes," She looks up at me. "Eclipse?" 

"Can we cut today short?" I ask

"Why on earth with we do that, Eclipse?" She asks.

"The Akuma in the court yard?" I shrug pointing to the window.

Everyone looks to the left. 

"Oh no." Ekat says. "Okay. Adrian, how far of a drop out the window?" 

"15 ft." Adrian looks out the window. 

"Okay. I'll distract the Akuma while you all run for your life's."

I will not do that. Me and Mari need to be Ladybug and Hornet. 

"Let's go." Ekat runs out of the room while the rest of us follow. I see an empty classroom to the right. So I slip away into it. 

"Maybe If I distract the Akuma no one will get hurt," I open my belt Packard Maylis comes out. "Maylis, Transform!" She Flies into my hair comb and my suit appears. 

Let's go. I leave thought the window. Leaving through the the door would be stupid. Someone would see I was in the school and figure me out. Not gonna happen. 

"Hey akuma!" I throw the bee sleep spear at him, but I miss. But I do get his attention.

"A bee? Came to fight the beekeeper?" The beekeeper chuckles. 

"Ah, I'm A Hornet. I'm made of evil and the nightmares of Lucifer. Not a bee." 

"We'll see." He points at me and the bees come my way. 

I spot Ekat getting everyone out. Yay.

"Nice try I'm amune." I say.

"To the pain?" He asks

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just killing time BEEfore LB, Chat and Firefox get here." I shrug. 

"Just enough time to. Thanks Hornet." Ladybug stands on the room below me. 

"Bad idea he has bees! Run LB!" I tell her.

They surround me. "AHH BEES! GET AWAY GET AWAY-wait I am a bee... stupid bees get away!" They leave me. "Cool can i control bees?!" I turn around. 

The beekeeper is right there. "Time to go to sleep Bee girl." He sprays this gas in my face. 

I cough. "Rude." And everything goes black.


	9. Fooled Ya!

I watched as the Akuma smoked Hornet, and saw Fox, and Chat arrive as Ladybug panicked. I sighed, I had just finished evacuating the students to a safe distance away. Can’t these kids ever give me a break? I realized that the smoke wasn’t clearing up, and watched a civilian run over to pull Hornet out. Idiot, the guy passed out after a moment. I just sighed, and ran towards a bathroom.

“Anyone in here?” I called, and finding no one, started my transformation routine.

“Geez what a busy day.” Said Poan, I nodded, and stuck my contacts in while the two kwami’s speed braided my hair.

I switched my bracelet, and smiled.

“Alright, let’s go and begin babysitting.” I said with a laugh.

“POAN, EIRA! _TRANSFORM MOI~!_ ”

I ran out of the bathroom, and jumped high above the school as quickly as I could while the hero’s backs were turned. I saw that the smoke was spreading, we needed to stop that. Also needed to get the civilian and Hornet out. I know from experience that being asleep for a maximum of five minutes, like once you use a special power, will cause you to lose your transformation. It had been three. I landed by the three remaining heroes.

“So you wanna know how to get her back?” I said, leaning against a pillar.

They jumped, and LB looked almost grateful.

“Steer clear of the smoke, find a way to keep it from spreading across the city. Make sure you cover your face with something, I’ll get Hornet and the other one. Do that and you’ll make it just fine.”

I pulled my scarf over my face and jumped down over to the two. I used my special power for my octopus. Camoflauge. I then have five minutes before I lose Poan’s transformation.

Almost invisible, the smoke swirled around me. I picked up the civilian first, rushing them into a classroom and shutting the door. One minute till she changes. I rushed to Hornet.

I picked her up bridal style, and jumped into the air. Her kwami would need to recharge so…ah! I dove towards my apartment, slipping into a window that I always kept open, and set her down on the couch. She would wake up any second now, so I had to be quick. I wrote a note in shorthand to myself. Disguising handwriting had been my specialty, helps when you grow up on the street.

I left it with the pen on the coffee table, then dashed into the kitchen and released my transformation. I opened a hidden cabinet in the back, and hid both my kwami’s inside. They didn’t object, but both started munching on snacks. I had lined the cabinet with some sort of special fabric. I didn’t know what it was, but Eira said it would prevent anyone from detecting the magic from the kwami’s.

I started a sandwich, calming myself. A flash of light tells me that Hornet has detransformed. I erase my memory of being a superhero for now, and investigate the cause.

Sitting there is one of my students. Eclipse Jackson. She’s asleep, which doesn’t look good. So there I am. A butterknife in one hand, a piece of mayo’d bread in the other.

I notice a small yellow thing on her lap, and watch as she slowly comes to. I notice that at first her eyes are wide and slightly panicked. She reads the note in front of her and looks up, noticing me. Her face calms,

“Where am I?”

I go into mother-mode. I set down my sandwich and rush over to her, taking her temperature, I try to ignore the little bug thing.

“You’re at my apartment, who knows how you got here but I’m guessing you got yourself in some trouble and a hero had to save you.”

I gave her a pointed look, and stood up.

“I thought I told everyone to go home?”

I sighed, then smiled.

“Are you hungry? Want anything to eat?”

She nods slowly, then looks down at her lap. Her eyes widen slightly.

“crap,”she mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Uh, nothing. Could I have a pickle please?”

I nod, and rush into the kitchen. I put a few sliced pickles in a bowl and walk out, where Eclipse is standing up, the bug thing gone, and she’s seems ready to leave. She smiles  gratefully, grabs the pickles from the bowl, and runs to the door.

“Thanks Ekat! I’m going home now!”

She sprints out the door, and disappears. I smile, my kwami’s have finished and come out to float beside me.

“I’m sure you are.” I say, and transform.

I return to the battle, before Hornet, to keep an eye on how the battle is going. We’ll need a base of operations I think, and decide to help them, “discover” the perfect place.


	10. Crap crap crap crap why crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse is back in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse POV

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap 

 

WHY PAGONI. THE ONE PERSON I SEE EVERY DAY THAT IS SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE CRAP OUT! AND YOU PUT ME IN HER HOUSE! SUCK!

darn you Pagoni. 

"Maylis, eat this." I shove the pickle in her mouth. "Now, did she figure anything out?" 

She swallows. "I don't know. I'm not a mind reader." 

"Become one." I enter the stairwell. "Is anyone in here?" I call out.

-  
-  
-  
\-   
Guess not. "When we transform this time, give me a mouth and nose covering." I say. 

"Got it!" 

"MAYLIS, TRANSFORM MOI!" She get sucked into the small bee on my head and yellow and black stripes consume me, turning me into the Hornet they all know. 

"Time to BEE Miraculous!" I fly out the stairs window and back to the school. 

"Ladybug!" I land next to her. 

"Hornet! You're okay!" She sighs. 

"Thanks to Pagoni." I say. "That slut." I mumble under my breath. 

"What did you say?" She asks. 

"Nothing. How do we defeat this guy?" I ask. 

"I don't know. Chat is trying to figure out what his Akuma is. And I don't see Firefox." She explains. "Whats with the scarf thing?" She asks. 

"To filter the air out, We can't breathe in that smoke." I point at Beekeeper.

"Right. I thi-" 

"Ma' Lady. His Akuma is in the net he has on his back." Chat says.

"Thank you chat." She says. 

Firefox swoops down. "I can't seem to find a weakness. But he appears to be a little older than the kids that go here. Maybe 17-19." 

"Good work, Foxy. Now if we could distract him, maybe you'll be able to swipe that net." I say to LB.

"Me and you could distract him. We have face coverings." Pagoni says.

"True. LB go detransform-" 

"WHAT?!" 

"And tell your kwami to give you a face covering, then transform again."

"Oh. BRB" She swings away. 

"Chat, make sure there are no pedestrians near here. Firefox if one of us falls into unconsciousness pull us out." Pagoni takes charge. 

"I'm back." Ladybug says, landing next to chat.

"MY LADY!" He throws his arms up.

"Not the time chat." I say, pulling my new secondary mask and jumping down to the court yard floor.

"Hornet. Back for more sleep I see?" Beekeeper scowls at me.

"What can I say? I'm pollinating Justice." I high kick him, but he dodged it. 

"Now, bees are only supposed to pollinate pollin. For flowers. Bad bee." He swings the net at me. 

"Oh, come on! BEE Reasonable." I dodge. 

Then Pagoni comes down and, in mid air, kicks him in the face. He goes down 

"OHHHHHH!" I cover my eyes. That had to freaking hurt. 

Ladybug swoops in and grabs the net, then breaks it over her knee. 

But the Akuma doesn't come out. Ladybug looks at me then I look at chat up on the roof. 

"CHAT YOU IDIOT!" I shout at him. 

"That hurt you little bird mutant!" Beekeeper says to Pagoni. 

"Hornet." I look over to ladybug. "Finding his real Akuma and take it." 

"Aye, Captain." I sprint to beekeeper. 

And I change my mind. I'll run around him. 

And I do so. I go next to the school doors and run around the court yard. I'll scope out what chat didn't get right. We'll shame him later. 

Wait. What was that? I stop in my tracks. He's wearing a necklace. A BEE necklace. Looks a little old. Must BEE a family heirloom. I fly up to where LB and Pagoni are. 

"Ladybug, his necklace." I point at his face.

She looks away from me to him and sees it too, She nods.

i turn to Chat and smack his head. "you're an idiot!" i scold.

"OW! My Lady! Hornet is abusing me!" Chat tattle tails.

"quit fighting you two, we have an akuma to battle!" Pagoni scolds both of us. 

"go for his necklace!" i shout and cover my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a freaking long time to write out those craps.


	11. Deniere Dance because why not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! My turn! So Pagoni is awesome. Ooo what's her secret? Who are these other people? WOwewo. Guess you'll have to wait and see.

“Go for his necklace!” I hear Hornet shout before covering her face.

Firefox quickly grabs Chat and jumps out of the way as a wave of smoke shoots towards us. Ladybug pulls up her mask and uses her yoyo to grab BeeKeeper through the smoke. I pull off my tail, and spin it around in the air to dismiss the smoke. Firefox pushes Chat towards BeeKeeper from behind, and Chat in turn pushes him towards Ladybug.

I stop spinning my tail, and reattach it, doing a quick once over of all the heroes to make sure they’re okay before disappearing. I’m soon quite out of the area, and back in my home. I see that my phone has several messages, and detransform. My kwami’s both fly automatically to the kitchen to recharge, while I check my texts and turn on the news.

_T: Are you okay?_

I smile. Recently I had met up with someone I knew before I lost my memory, he told me a lot about who I was, but I felt like that hadn’t been quite it.

_E: Yeah, I managed to get all the kids out safely. I’m at home right now._

_T: Good._

I see a wave of bright red ladybugs flash across the city, I suppose the damage had been more than we expected.

_E: Any news on HM?_

_T: Still looking into it. Have some leads, but nothing exact._

He sends me a few pictures, I look them over, frown at a couple, but nod to myself.

_E: Great, thanks._

My doorbell rings, and I startle. I hear my kwamis go into their safe box, and I quickly take out my contacts and put my hair in a braid. I leave my phone on the table an walk over to the door. I hear mumbling on the other side, and the sound of complaining. I grin, and unlock the door.

I pull it open to reveal Eclipse, and her mother? I smile.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Jackson, Eclipse. What can I do for you?” I say sweetly.

Eclipse looks down a little bit, and her mother smiles back at me.

“I came to thank you for looking after my daughter today, I heard that one of the heroes had left her here during the attack.”

I looked surprised.

“Oh yes, I nearly forgot. It was really no trouble at all Mrs. Jackson, really, I care for all my students like I would my own.”

She smiled at me in appreciation, I could see that Eclipse was close to laughing, and giggled inside my mind.

“Oh, where are my manners, would like to come in?”

“Oh no no. We simply came to thank you, which reminds me…”

The woman checked her watch.

“Dinner is almost ready, thank you again Ms. Doe. Good bye.”

I smile as the two rush down the stairs in an effort not to burn down their home. I chuckle, and close the door. My phone chimes.

I rush over and pick it up.

**A: Is it done?**

I smile.

_**E: Yes.** _

**A: Good.**

I set my phone down, and store it away in my night stand.

For dinner I have a simple meal, pasta salad and tea. I put back on my disguise, transform, and slip out into the night. I hurry to the place we met for our nightly watch, and find the whole gang waiting. They don’t see me at first of course.

“And that’s why puns are the greatest thing on Earth!”

“I still don’t understand you two’s obsession with them!”

“Come on, our puns are purrfect!”

“Me and Ladybug beg to disagree.”

Chat puts his arm around Firefox in an almost brotherly manner.

“Aw your just jealous Red.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Of what? Your low IQ?”

Hornet chuckles, and Chat just smirks and whispers something in his ear, that makes Firefox go completely red.

“I AM NOT!” He shouts, and punches Chat off the roof.

I chuckle, as Ladybug and Hornet laugh, but of course the two wondering what it’s about.

“What in the world did you tell him Chat?” Ladybug asks him as he hops back up.

Chat grinned.

“Only that-“

“Shut UP CAT!”

Hornet leans in close to Firefox, smirking.

“What’s your secret foxy? Got a thing for me?”

This makes him go red, and push her face away, turning his head at the same time.

“In your dreams.”

Hornet laughs, I sigh at the girl’s obliviousness, and make my entrance.

“As much as I love watching you all struggle with love, I think it’s time I give you some advice.”

They all jump back, and then relax when they see it’s me.

“What? Gonna tell me to die my hair with black stripes?” Asks Hornet.

I smirk.

“No, although I must admit it would be a huge improvement.”

She growls, and I laugh.

“I was just going to say we get a more closed off meeting area. We have to change every month because that LadyBlog girl keeps following us, why not get somewhere she will NEVER find?”

Ladybug frowned when I called Alya the LadyBlog girl, but I couldn’t very well let them know I knew her name could I?

Chat shrugged.

“Where would that be? We’ve tried almost everywhere by now.”

I smirked.

“Well, I know she’s nearby. I’ll go to the place first, and you guys follow me after you’re done with patrol.”

Hornet frowned.

“But won’t she just follow you?”

I chuckle.

“Oh Honey, it seems you still don’t understand. You will in due time.”

I walk over to Ladybug, and put my arms on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry dear, you won’t feel a thing.”

Everyone’s eyes widen, and before anyone can stop me, I’ve surrounded us both in an ocean-like glow.

“迷彩　まりねって!“ {Camouflage, Marinette! Of course, they don’t really realize she said Marinette. Adrien only knows Chinese and French. Hornet might know though, and of course Ladybug.}

When the glow fades, there’s a moment of silence, then everyone freaks.

“Your me! I mean, not me, but me?”

I laugh, it sounding unfamiliar with a younger voice.

“Don’t worry Pagoni! We’ll meet you there in due time.” I said loudly, confusing everyone. I put a finger to my lips, and ran off. I hoped that would make it so she waited for a while to follow.

I ran until I made it to the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile, and then pressed a button on the top, slipping in unnoticed by the traffic around me. I released the camoflauge, and felt my body morph back into me. I heard a beeping, and sighed. I had spent several weeks after I moved here decking the place out. After a bit, I figured out each of the identities, and what their kwami’s needed to eat. Along with a bunk, and some costume masks in case our transformations wore off inside. Hopefully it never came to that but…best to play it safe. I decided to detransform and put on a mask while I waited. After they were all charged up I retransformed, and soon heard talking above me.

“I’m telling you this is where it says she is!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Wow, you’re right.”

“Told ya!”

I chuckled. I couldn’t wait till Firefox and Hornet got together. It was only a matter of time until Hornet realized, and Firefox couldn’t very well keep it a secret much longer. Of course, Firefox was also slow, but Hornet at least knows how to keep a secret. Better than the other’s anyway.

I walked over to the door, and popped my head up.

“So if you two are done with your little Lover's quarrel, would you like to come in?”


	12. HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a small chapter. I'm vary sorry.

"So if you two are done with your little lovers quarrel, would you like to come in?" Pagoni sticks her head up. 

"W-what?!" Firefox's face literally turns the shade of his hair. 

I chuckle. "Pa-lease! Foxy is too shy to confess his love for me." I wink at him.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Firefox shouts.

"Shh!!! You will give away our location!" I cover his mouth. "Foxes are supposed to be quiet and fast. Not slow and loud." I leave him and hop down into the hole Pagoni poped out of. 

I land in a medium sized room. In front of me in a corner is counter space and a fridge. No stove, but obviously a place for one. To my left is an old couch and a nightstand like thing. 

"What do you think?" Pagoni asks. 

"Love it. I can buy a stove." I point at where it's supposed to be

"True. There are more rooms in the back. A bathroom, office and small bedroom." She explains.

"So this is basically a recharge for kwamis and us? Are there bunks?" 

"Yes." She says and I walk past her to look at the rooms. 

Two bunks sit on either side of the small bedroom and a tiny dresser sits on the right. 

"This is nice." Firefox comes in the kitchen area. He must've taken a minute to calm his face.

"Yeah. We can make this Miraculous Headquarters!" I say, getting a little too excited.

"Come here after every battle. I wouldn't mind. It would be nice to recharge after." He shrugs.

I hear a girlish scream and look over to the floor under the entry hole. Chat is lying on the ground on his stomach

"How did you find this?" Ladybug comes in stepping over chat.

"I have resources." Pagoni says.

"I hope they're secure." I mumble. 

"They are." Pagoni turns to me. 

"Good." I smile at her. But a series of beeps takes my attention away from her. 

To the top of my head. My miraculous is beeping. "Ah! I'm about to detransform!" I bolt to the door. 

I just make it up and I detransform. "CRAP!" 

"Hornet? Are you okay?" Pagoni comes up.

"That was not a good warning Maylis. There doesn't happen to be a ladder down is there?" I laugh.

"No, but I can take you home." Pagoni chuckles. 

"Thanks Pagoni." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add another vary soon


	13. Lucy is my name and not suddying is game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School ugh. We all know we hate it.

"Thank you, Pagoni." I say once she puts me down on my balcony.

"No problem, Hornet." She says.

"Call me Eclipse when I'm not in mask." I say and unlock my balcony door.

"Of corse, someone could be listening." She puts her finger on her lips.

I open the door almost going in, but... "How did you figure out who everyone was?" I turn back to her.

"I just knew. You know who Ladybug and Chat are." She gestures.

"But I'm not so sure I'm right about who chat is." I say walking into my room.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." She spins and jumps off leaving me and Maylis in my room.

"Well, May, what's the time?" I throw my bag on my desk chair. 

"2:37am." She Flies around me. 

"To bed we go." I collapse onto my bed and don't even bother with the covers.

My eyes close like heavy doors and I'm fast asleep.... until my alarm clock goes off. 

"Like, go screw yourself clock." I mumble. 

"Eclipse. Time to get up." Maylis pulls at my hair. 

"Sometimes I think you are better at walking up than me." I say sitting up.

"I am silly. I've been up for an hour after the alarm clock went off the first time." She giggles. 

"The first time?" I look over at the clock. "7AM?!" I scream and up out of bed.

I get right up to the dresser and pull out my Marvel t shirt and new jeans. I put them on and stumble into my bathroom, almost falling.

I brush my hair, grab the miraculous and bolt down the stairs. But stop at the bottom. I forgot Maylis! 

I turn around almost heading up the stairs but Maylis appears in front of me. "Ah, alright." She slips into my pocket.

"Hey mum." I say walking into the kitchen. 

"Hey sweetheart, your father is out already. you need to shove this pancake in your mouth and go! You are so late!" She hands me a pancake and shoves me toward the door. 

"But there are more pancakes!" I look back at the counter. 

"No you are late. Come back and eat them for lunch." 

"But they'll be cold!" 

"Then heat them up in the microwave!" 

"But-"

"No buts! Go!"

"Fine!" I grab my bag and bolt out the door munching on my pancake.

One pancake and a long walk later I'm walking up the stairs to school. Lucky lucky Lucy. I'm here on time. 

"Who is Lucy?" Mari and Alya ask in sync.

I jump. I guess they slept in too. "Did I say that aloud?" I ask.

"Yeah." Alya says.

"Oh. My middle name is Lucy. And when something good happened to me, my dad would always say 'Lucky Lucky Lucy'." I shrug. 

"So your name is Eclipse Lucy Jackson?" Nathanël asks.

"Yup. That's me." I laugh. And the bell rings.

We all hurry to Ekat's class and take our seats. "Nice make up Eclipse." Chloe says, sarcasm just dripping off her fangs.

"I'm not wearing any." I mumble.

"I was being Sarcastic." 

"Well, i stole your face." I blurt out with out thinking.

After a moment of silence, Adrian starts laughing really hard.

"It wasn't that funny Adrian.." I mumble.

~teach walks in~  
“Good morning class~!” says Ekat, a little too happily for a Monday morning.  
Although, she has a coffee..... I want a coffee!

she walks over to her overly-neat desk, sits her coffee down and pulls out her magical teacher binder full of useless knowledge. “I suppose we’ll start with attendance, then hop on into what I have assigned for today. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrian Agreste." 

"Here." Both Mari and Adrian say.

"Eclipse Jackson and Nathanël Kurtzberg."

"Here." Me and Nathanël say. 

After that i block them out. "Hey." I whisper to him.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

"Can i call you Nate?" I ask, still whispering.

He nods. I smile and look back at Ekat. And we continue our day with history and other ussless knowledges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after posting this, like a week after. i come to read it because my writing is awesome, and i seE ALL THESE TYPOS AND IM SORRY FORGIVE ME!!!! -EDH


	14. Pennies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! It's still my turn because Aunder has writers block!!!

its been a week since that Akuma attack with beekeeper. just thinking about it makes me sleepy. huh, maybe there's still some 'sleep' gas inside. 

but all i can hear out of Ekat's mouth is 'blah blah blah blah'. haha! like off of Peanuts! its not that shes boring me, i just want today to be over so i can go home and cover Lunar's room with pennies and wait for her to get home on Saturday.

she's coming back for Halloween, which is at the end of the month. speaking of Halloween! the Halloween festival is the day before and I'm going as Judy Hopps!! ya know, the girl/bunny from Zootopia! i can't wait!!!! Mari and Alya are coming with me, and I'm thinking we're gonna meet with Adrien, Nino and Nate. Mari is going in a Chat Noir hoodie she made and green shorts, along with cat ears. 

and Alya is going as... well, a inspired costume. its like Tiana from The Princess And The Frog, but different. its shorter then her dress in the movie but the same style, its just really pretty you'll just have to see it.

this is going to be the best Halloween ever. Not including that one time in Tokyo, that time will always be the best.

so.... second best.

but i don't know what Adrien, Nino or Nate's costumes are. i haven't asked and it hasn't come up in conversation.

the bell rings, bringing me out of thought. i shoot up from my seat on the bench and grab my bag.

i bolt out of Ekat's class door and head to the archway that stands between me and no school for the next two days.absolutely nothing will stop me from running home and not stopping until i get there.

"Hey, Eclipse?" Nathanael calls out behind me.

i stop running and look back at him. "Yeah?" i answer. 

wait, what?! i just told myself i won't stop for anything! WHY THE HECK DID I STOP FOR NATE?!

"Did you know, you run vary fast?" He chuckles.

"I did know that. when i was in American schools, they made us run, every. single. day. It was horrible!" 

"That sounds awful. but why are you in a hurry to leave?" he asks.

"first: School." i hold up my pointer finger.

"Duh." he readjusts his shoulder strap for his bag.

"second: my sister is coming home tomorrow. and i want to cover her room in pennies before she gets back!" i add my middle finger to my pointer and explain.

"What are pennies?" he asks, confused. 

i laugh a little. "A American Coin, they're worth nothing here. so I'm just dumping them in her room." 

"Oh." he breathes.

"Anyway, i better get home. see ya on Monday, Nate!" i wave him off and continue on my journey home. 

"Hey, Wait!" Nathan calls again.

"Yes, Nate?" i spin around and face him.

"D-do you want to uh," he swallows hard. "T-to hang out tomorrow?" he asks.

is he asking me out?! o-or just a friend like hang out?! I-i don't know what he means! DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT OR AM I FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?! CRAP AM I TAKING TO LONG TO ANSWER?! QUICK SAY SOMETHING!

"Sure! where do you want to hang out?" THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO SAY SOMETHING, ECLIPSE!

"I was thinking Forum des Halles" OMG! OMG! OMG!

"We could check out the new arcade!" DID I JUST BLURT THAT OUT?! KILL ME NOW!

"Yeah!"

"Its a date then! See you tomorrow, Nate!" i spin and start speed walking.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED ECLIPSE?! WHY YOU GOTTA ACT THIS WAY?! WAIT DID I SAY IT WAS A DATE?! CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS CUSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Boys will be boys

"I AM GOING TO DIE, ADRIEN! STOP LAUGHING!" Nathanël shouts at Adrien, who both of them, and Nino are on video-chat

"Calm down, Nathanael! You are not going to die-" Adrien sits on his desk chair, holding his phone up.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO DIE! I MADE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS A DATE!" Nathanël panics some more.

"Wasn't it a date?" Nino chimes in.

"Well, yeah-" Nate starts to say.

"Then grow a set and tell her how you feel!" Adrien cuts Nathan off.

"That sounds a little hypocritical don't you think Adrien?" Nathanël argues.

"What? No." Adrien makes a face. 

"He's right, Adrien. We all know you have a thing for Mari." Nino agrees with Nate.

"Thank you! See other people see it but you won't say anything to her!" Nathanël says.

"Look who's being hypocritical now, Nathanël!" Adrien says, trying to get off the subject, but failing miserably.

"Oh? I'm sorry Mr. Drooling over Marinette." Nate fires.

"I do not drool over Marinette! least I can keep a conversation going when I'm with her!" Adrien fires back.

Meanwhile Nino hits record on his computer. making sure to show it to Alya later.

"I'M A SHY PERSON OKAY! At least I don't make her stutter or nervous like I'll hit her in the freaking face!" Nate shoots.

"SHES NOT NERVOUS WHEN I'M AROUND HER!" 

"TRUST ME. SHES SCREAMING IN HER HEAD EVERY TIME YOU SAY A VOWEL!"

"IS NOT!" 

"HA! YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A COMEBACK!" 

Both Nathanael and Adrien's Faces are getting redder and redder by the second. Nino isn't sure he can hold in his laughter any longer.

"WELL YOUR SCREWED BECAUSE YOU HAVE A DATE TOMORROW AND CANT EVEN THINK OF LINES TO KEEP THE CONVERSATION GOING! MR. I'M SHY!"

"AT LEAST I HAD THE BALLS TO ASK HER ON A DATE!"

"OHHHHHHHH!" Nino covers his mouth.

After a minute of silence, Nathanael speaks again. 

"Never mind. You guys are useless, I shouldn't have called." Nathanael hangs up the phone, leaving Nino and Adrien.

"He got you good with the last one, dude." Nino chuckles at his best friend.

"I don't think you can say anything, Nino. You haven't asked Alya out yet." Adrian sighs.

"Ouch, you just burned me, dude." Both of them chuckle, continuing their conversation.

Meanwhile  
NATHANËL'S POV.

Why can't Nino and Adrian be helpful? USELESSNESS! 

Still, it would never nice to talk to someone about this. But who do I know that will listen? 

Alya, no she'd freak out.  
I already talked to Nino and Adrian and they are utterly useless to me.  
Maybe Mylène. 

MARINETTE! 

I sit back up and pull my phone to my face.  
'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' reads on the screen.  
I press call and put the phone next to my ear. 

"Hello~" She answers.

"Mari! I need your help!" 

"With what?"


	16. Date night? (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready, walking and a surprise.

One more stroke. DON'T POKE THE EYE DON'T POKE THE EYE!!

Ah, okay, we're all good! I set the mascara down and pick up my pink lipstick.

With a few strokes of that, I make a 'pop' with my lips. Purrfect.

The doorbell rings through the house. I fix my blouse and skirt as i run through my room and down the stairs.

"I GOT IT!" I yell before opening the door.

Nate stands there with his hands in his pockets, his Blue eyes shining.

"Hey." It slips out of my mouth before I catch it.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah! Just let me get a coat!" I grab my red thin fall coat from the hooks and my bag.  "See ya later mum!"

"Bye, Honey. Be back at 7." Mum says from the living room.

"Will do!" I close the door and step down the steps to meet Nate.

"So what's first on our day of fun?" I ask.

"Well, the day of fun does not start out with fun." He explains.

"It doesn't?" I frown.

"No, we have to walk to it." He sighs.

I groan. "CURSE YOU EXERCISE!" I shake my fist in the air.

Nate just laughs. "It isn't that bad."

"Can we get a cab?"  I ask, Looking at the street.

"No. I have a surprise on the way, We need to walk." He starts walking away.

i gasp. i love surprises! Its like my favorite thing in the world!

"A surprise?! For me?!" I speed walk to catch up, then match his pace.

He chuckles a little. "It is open to the public, hopefully you haven't been there yet."

"What is it?!" I ask.

"You'll see." he whispers, i just able to hear.

"hmmm." i hum. i change my pace and walk a little faster than he is, making sure its not noticeable. 

one I'm in front of him i spin and jump in front of him. hes a little taken back by my action for a moment.

"Can i guess?" i ask, standing on m tip toes, yet, not even reaching his height. darn i hate being short.

he relaxes after hearing my words. "Sure. but you'll never guess if you haven't been there." 

"what if i have?" i cross my arms while speaking and he walks around me. 

"Then you have a better chance at guessing"  he shrugs.

"Disney land?!" i blurt, walking next to him again.

Nate starts laughing, really hard. "N-no." he says, after her calm down.

"Um..... Le Eiffel Tower?" i crack up.

"Nope. you've seen that." he rolls his eyes.

"You're right, first week, me and my sister Lunar went everywhere. well, every big attachment." I inform him of my first week in Paris. but be serious Eclipse. where could Nate take you this part of Paris??

after like 5 minutes of me thinking and almost running into street lamps, i finally give the words. "Fine, i give up. i can't think of anywhere." i throw my arms up, as a sign of surrendering. 

"That's okay. we're here anyway." He smiles down at me. 

Darn his height.


	17. Le Date?? Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the outing, in Nathaniel's point of view.

I looked over at Eclipse as she gazed around the park in awe. I subconsciously rested my hand on the bag that held by sketchbook as I followed her around the park.

It really was a beautiful place, the grass was even and well kept. The trees were placed around the park in a way that seemed random, but at the same time planned. The weather had decided to cooperate for the day, as the sky was a soft powder blue, with streaks of white going across it. There was a light breeze blowing through, causing the leaves to dance on their branches to the quiet music of Paris. I turned my attention back to my Mona Lisa.

She had let her hair down for today, and it was blowing around her perfectly shaped head as munched on a pop tart. Her I smiled softly, and quickly checked the time.

Almost noon, the café would open up soon, and according to Marinette it was an excellent place for éclairs. Which according to Alya, who didn't freaked out as much as I thought she would, were one of her favorite pastries. It wasn’t far from the mall, or the park, which was excellent. I figured she'd eaten at least breakfast before she came, plus Eclipse had that pop tart, but knowing her she’ll have room for dessert.  
I chuckled, and was pulled out of my inner dialogue by a shout from Eclipse.  
“YOU STUPID SKY RATS! HAND OVER MY POPTART!”  
I stared as Eclipse began to chase a pigeon that had stolen her pop tart from her hand. It flew toward the large statue in the middle of the park, and landed on the top. I sighed. She may be a work of art, but she is definitely a work of art in progress. Headed towards where she was climbing up the stairway to retrieve her tart, I smiled to myself despite. I reached the top of the stairs, ready to tell Eclipse about the café, then suggest we go, when I realized she wasn’t here.  
“Eclipse?” I looked around, then looked up to see Eclipse SCALING THE STATUE to get at the pigeon.   
“Are you serious.” I mumbled, and called up to her to come down, which of course she refused to come down till she “got her freaking pop tart.”   
I decided to keep an eye on time, while being ready to catch her if need be.   
“Wow, she’s really determined isn’t she?”  
I looked down at my kwami from inside my bag, and nodded.  
“Yeah, she’s pretty stubborn.”  
Trixx laughed. “She reminds me of someone else we know, just as stubborn, and just as cute.”  
I looked back up at Eclipse, who was now on the shoulder of the statue, and sneaking towards the pigeon. Not that she’d want it now, after the pigeon pecked at it, but oh well.  
“Really, who?”  
“Hornet.”   
I nearly choked on nothing, and could hear her giggling mischievously from inside my bag.   
“CRAP.”  
I looked up just in time to see a pigeon fly away with part of a pop tart, and a peeved Eclipse sitting on the shoulder clinging to the head of the statue.  
“Why don’t you come on down now Eclipse? There’s a café you might like not too far from here we can stop at?”  
She looked regretfully in the direction of the pigeon, then nodded and began to climb down. I waited at the bottom for a minute, then heard a small curse, and looked up.  
“Are you coming or what?”  
“I’m coming, I need help. I’m gonna jump okay? Catch.”  
“Wh-“  
No sooner had the word left my mouth when a small figure dropped into my arms. I blinked, and was suddenly looking into a pair of wide bright chestnut eyes. I felt my face turn as red as my hair, and hers as well turned a bright rosy pink, though that was probably from the fall.   
I quickly set her down, and cleared my throat.  
“So, uh, your make up looks nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Right, so, are you okay?”  
Eclipse looks at me and smiles.  
“I am now.”  
My faces flushes again, and she laughs.  
“Just kidding! I’m fine, just mad ‘bout me puptert.”  
I nod, my face returning to it's normal color, and start to walk towards the café, gesturing her to follow.  
I’ve only taken a few steps when I hear her trip. I turn around and find her looking up at me with those great big eyes.  
“Naaayyyyyyte. I NEED A BAND AID.”  
I sigh.  
“There’s a pharmacy not too far from here, we can go there, now come on.”  
I glance back at her. She’s making those eyes again.  
Puppy eyes.  
“Alright, climb on.”  
I kneel down in front of her with my back to her, and she climbs on to my back. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I’m all too aware of her warmth. I start walking towards the pharmacy, and notice the café across the street I wanted to go to was beginning to open. Hopefully it wasn’t to full before we got there. I just hope this day goes as planned. No disasters, or wrong orders, or rude people. Or anything that might go wrong, needs to not happen.  
I’m talking to you Papillion. 


	18. THE DATE????!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel takes Eclipse out on a maybe possibly a date. Part Three

I walked out of the pharmacy with a box of band aids and some disinfectant spray. Eclipse was waiting on a bench outside of the building looking bored. She noticed me as I made my way toward her and made what Marinette would call, her “baby doll” eyes.

“Naaaaate. You took forever! I might as well have just rubbed some dirt in it and then had it amputated by now!”

I rolled my eyes, and knelt down in front of her to treat her “wound” as she’d say. I sprayed some of the disinfectant on it, which eclipse unhappily let me do first, then stuck on the honey-bee band aid. I don’t know why, it felt fitting. Trixx insisted that it was because it reminded me of a certain someone, but what does she know?

I stood up, and offered her my hand to stand up, Eclipse batted it away and took my arm instead. I ignored the pounding in my heart, and walked down the street.

“So where to now DoodleBug?” She asked.

“W-What?”

“Where are we going next?”

“R-Right…” I took a moment to get my bearings.

“There’s a really good pastry place near here that we can go to. My mom likes to go there when meeting with a client.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

We walked in a slightly awkward silence till we got to the cafe. We entered what my mom would call, a “cute” cafe, and seated ourselves near a window looking out into the park we were just at. We both ordered some hot chocolate, then an eclair (for Eclipse), and a coffee cake muffin (for me). We waited.

“So does your leg feel any better?” I asked, breaking the silence, I heard Trixx laugh quietly in my bag, and kicked it.

“Yeah. Guess all it need was some fresh air.” She took a sip of her cocoa.

“So what are you going as to the carnival?” She asked.

I smiled. “That’s a secret.”

I took a huge gulp of my drink as she made an angry face at me for a moment, then grinned. “Then I’m not telling you either!”

I laughed. “Alright then. I guess we’ll find out when the day comes.”

She looked down at her cocoa and took another gulp. “Yeah.”

Our pastries came, and we talked for a while longer, then went shopping for a little bit at some nearby stores. I need a new shirt and some pencils, and Eclipse just wanted to look. She bought a lot though for someone who just wanted to look.

“I still can’t believe how much you bought. I thought you were just browsing?”  
“Nah, who ever says that they’re ‘just browsing’”

“I guess so.”

We talked about how school was, what we got for the answers on tonight's homework, and how painfully obvious it was the Marinette liked Adrien, and how Adrien didn’t even REALIZE he had a crush on her, until we reached her house.

“Thanks for the day out. And food.”

“Your welcome. Thanks for coming with me.”

“No problem.”

“Alright, see you at school.”

“Yeah…”

I turned around to walk back to my house and finish my costume.

“Wait!”

I stopped and looked back as Eclipse ran towards me. She stood on tiptoes and kissed my check quickly, then ran back towards her house.

“BYE!” She yelled, and shut her door quickly.

I stood there a moment, not processing what just happened.

“She _liiiiiikes_ you~!” Sung Trixx, hiding in my hood.

I suddenely realized what just happened, and started walk towards my house again quickly. I pulled my hood over my tomato red face.

“Shut up Trixx.”  
“Aw, c’mon. It’s more obvious than Adrien and Marinette that you too like each other. Or are you too hung up on a certain striped hero to figure it out?”

I sighed and unlocked the door to my house. Closing it behind me and going up to my room.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway. I’m pretty sure both Hornet and Eclipse see me as a good friend.”

I put my stuff down by my dresser and flopped face down on my bed. Trixx flew out and hovered above me.

“Is that REALLY what you think?”

I sighed, and rolled over to look at her.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDH will be taking over for a little while in writing since I'm gonna be busy the next few months. Related to that...what sounds better? Sakura Idol, or Spring Time Idol?  
> Ciao~  
> Aunder


	19. Eclipse freaks out, once again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse freaking out about what she just did. (Thanks Aunder)

"Alright, see you at school." he smiles warmly at me. 

"Yeah..." i say softly as he starts to turn away from me. 

"Wait!" wait, why am i saying wait?!

he stops walking and turns toward me again, with out thinking (as you can see) i stand on my tiptoes and peck his cheek. 

i quickly step back, spin in place, climb up the stairs and open the door. "BYE!" i yell and close the door as i step inside. 

leaning against the door, i let out some air i didn't know i was holding in. 

i just kissed Nathanael Kurtzberg on the cheek. 

I. Just. Kissed. Nate. 

i feel my face flush and burn. i quickly look down at my shoes and cover my mouth with my hand. I kissed Nate. I kissed DoodleBug! 

OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?! WHAT IF THAT WASN'T A DATE OH GOD!

calm down calm down. you can just ask right? Right?! 

B-but if it wasn't a date, that's sad because he bought me food and got me cute earrings and i got so much merch and he took me to an arcade and a park and and.... 

"That would be the worst thing ever!" i say unknowingly aloud. 

"What would be the worst thing ever?" Dad takes the last step on the stairs. (Speaking German BTW)

"If that wasn't a date! If it wasn't a date... what would a date with him look like?! Ohmygod if that wasn't a date his expectations for dates are really high!" i slide down the door until my butt hits the floor. 

He chuckles. "You were on a Date? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" Dad asks no one in particular. 

"I did tell you!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. "You were too busy watching football (soccer) GO USA!)) to listen about whats happening in our daughters life!" 

"B-bu-but! It's Football! everyone watches it!" He argues. 

"Not the Americans. (MERICA) They didn't know Crap!" Lunar chimes in, from somewhere. 

"True. Who did you have a date with, E.J.?" Dad asks walking past me into the kitchen.

I pick myself up from the floor and walk behind him to the kitchen. "Nathanael Kurtzberg. But i don't know if it was a date or anything." 

"Did he drop any hints?" Mom asks, washing a plate. 

i don't think Nate is one to drop hints. 

"Not that i picked up." i say. 

"What did you do on this 'Date'?" she makes quotations with her hands. 

"I scaled a statue fighting a Pigeon over my Poptart." i say blankly. 

she looks at me with a disproving face. "Real classy, Eclipse." she rolls her eyes and terns a page of her magazine. 

"Well what would you do if your poptart was in danger?!" i ask, angerly. 

"Not scale a friggen statue, is number one on the list. how did you get down?" she asks sassily. 

"Nate caught me." i mumble. 

mom drops the dish in the sink and dad chokes on his coffee. "YOU FELL?!" both of them shout.

"No. No! I jumped." i smile brightly trying to lighten the mood. 

"How did my Second child turn out so reckless?! This is all your fault, Mark!" Mom Points at Dad. 

"How is it my fault?!" Dad gasps.

"It just is." she mumbles shaking her head. but what she doesn't know is that i can see her smile just the slightest bit. 

"What happened next?" Lunar pushes.

"Nate put me down and i tripped and fell, scrapping my knee." I explain.

"Graceful, sis." Lunar sighs. 

"Whatevs! i bought stuff i wanna go put away, then I'm going to take a nap! Scaling a statue is tiring." i spin walking toward the stairs. 

"Eclipse if you ever do something reckless like that again you're grounded for always and eternity!" mom yells after me. 

"Noted!" i point back at her and head to my room.

once my door is shut Maylis comes out. "You're not taking a nap, are you?" she asks sitting on my desk. 

"No. there wasn't an Akuma today. i wanna see if any of the team is at HQ." i throw the stuff on my bed and pull my phone out of my pocket. 

'Cover me' i text Lunar. 

"You good to go?" i ask Maylis.

"I can eat." she smiles. 

"You know where the mini fridge is." i say as my phone buzzes. 

'you're covered like your bed in pennies.' i groan. 

"Screw you, Lunar." i mumble.

"Alright. lets go!" Maylis takes the last bite of pickle she had and swallows. 

"Maylis, Transform Moi!" i say, semi quiet. 

-  
-  
-  
\- 

"You've heard nothing?" i ask, drooping my shoulders.

"Nothing!" Says Chat, waving his arms. 

"Not even a buzz from LB?" i frown. 

"No Akuma. No Danger. Nothing is happening today!" he groans, sitting back down on the couch. 

"I guess we could wait it out." i say looking toward the file room.

"But its so boring here!" he whines. 

"Don't you have your phone?" i ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Under my suit in my pocket." he turns his head to look at the empty wall. 

i let out a small laugh. "I ask Maylis to keep my phone in this pocket." i reach down to the outside of my thigh and unzip the pocket, revealing my phone. 

"You can do that?!" he asks. 

i shrug. "I just asked. plus, never leave home with out it! the first thing Batman tought me!" i chuckle. 

"Nice H. i think i might just try out one of the bunks." he says standing. 

"Alright. I'll be on the PC. i wanna see what the LadyBlog has to say about no Akuma." i walk behind him but turn a door before he does. 

"Okay." i hear him shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunder is gonna be out of it for a while so I'll be posting alot so get ready for some Eclipse Jackson!


	20. The LadyBlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. I'll be posting more.

I take a seat in the computer chair and type in the password Pagoni set. obviously its MiraculousKwami, why wouldent't it be?

Changing the Language to German, Easier than french.

I click on the FireFox browser. Heh, i wonder if Fire Fox uses FireFox for browsing! lol.

The Ladyblog hasen't updated in three days! the last Akuma was three days ago. looks like Alya got an awesome picture of Chat and Ladybug. 

Clearly Chat is protecting LB from that Akuma. HA! there's me in the background with Pagoni.

The caption on the picture, now that's cute. 'Chat Noir protecting his Lady.' If only if only, Alya. 

I hear footsteps and Chat appears. "Whatcha looking at?" he asks, leaning on the door frame. 

"I thought you were taking a nap." i say looking back at the computer. then remeber it's in german. 

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!! i quickly change it to French. 

"The beds in there suck!" he sighs. "Good thing we only are gonna sleep on them when we're dead tired and too asleep to notice." he chuckles. 

"Yeah. I'm looking at the LadyBlog. Just seeing if the LadyBlog-Girl had anything. And she doesn't." I mope. 

"Her name is Alya." He corrects me. 

I know. "Good to know." I smile and stand up. "Welp. i gotta go. Have fun Chatton."  

"You too, Hornet." he says as i leave him in the hallway. 

-  
-  
"Be anything you want. Do anything you want." -Unknown  
-  
-

"I finished it~" Mari sang sweetly to me, instead of saying hello when she picked up the phone. 

"YOU DID?!" I scream. 

"No need to shout, girl." Alya chuckles. 

"I did. The only thing i don't have is the ears." Mari mumbles.

"No prob, i ordered a pair. I'm all set if Alya can do you hair." i say.

"I got you, girl! Grey dye is all set. It'll wash out after a few washes!" Alya sqeals. 

I can't help but think of what Nate said today. "That's a secret." he said as he smiled. that kinda worries me...

"Do you guys know what Nathanel is going as?" I ask.

"Nope. why?" Mari replies.

"I asked him erlier but he said it was a secret." I explain. 

"Well, he didn't tell us. Why don't you ask Adrien?" Alya says.

"Maybe. i'll be over in an hour Mari." 

"See ya then." 

I hang up on them, sighing in defeat.


	21. Festival!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Eclipse. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for not posing sooner and this week will be full of postings! All the way to Sunday! Cuz I missed the first few days.... anyway I will be writing my butt off to make it up to you guys! Me and Aunder will be. Okay, let us read.

Today is the day, Eclipse! You get to see Nate's costume...

AND IT'S HOLLOWEEN!! YAY!! GIVE ME CANDY!!! 

Although, I probably will get a cavity. Darn I hate those! 

"You should've been a Bee in honor of me." Maylis crosses her little kwami arms. 

"Oh, people would've put two and two together and figured me out. Think about it." I take the miraculous comb out of my hair.

"Clipse, ya ready?" Lunar asks through my door. 

I glance up in the mirror, seeing my grey hair in a low pony tail, pink nose, purple contacts and police uniform. "Yeah, I am." I say, getting off my desk chair and opening the door. 

"Ohh, you look so cute!!" She boops my nose. 

"So do you!" I say, looking at her Asuna costume. (Sword Art Online. Look it up, watch it, love it, cry over it then get over it) "Where did you even get it?!" I ask, tugging on her wig. 

"Hey, no messing this up!" She fixes it. "Ori-Chan sent it. She says hi BTW." 

"Aw, did she send me anything?" I ask frowning. 

"Yeah, her love." She chuckles.

I poke her. "Anyway, here's the miraculous. And Maylis." I hand her the comb and Maylis Flies into her pocket. 

"Have you figured out what Nathanël is going as?" She asks, sticking the miraculous in her sheath.

"No." I force an extreme frown. "Nobody knew and he wouldn't tell me. I even asked his mother! And She wouldn't tell me! I hate being in the dark." 

"I do too, Kiddo. Let's go, we'll miss the clowns." She grins like the joker.

"Don't-oh God! That is forever imbedded in my head-oh my God!" I cover my eyes, blocking out the image of her. 

"Oh, C'mon. Let's go." She tugs on my arm.

Alright, purse? Check, I need to buy candy, duh. Phone? Check. And my ears? Nope. Crappers.

"Oh wait!" I run back into my room, looking for 'em. "I almost forgot my ears!" I grab them off my desk and put them on. "There!" I spin to find Lunar standing at the door wig her phone in hand. 

"Oh my God! that's a screen saver!" She gapes at me, taking a picture. 

"LUNAR!" I shout, lunging at her.

She lets out a scream and bolts from my room and I run after her. Through the hall, down the stairs, out the door and down the street I chase her. 

"Oh C'mon, you can run faster!" She Taunts. 

"No, I really can't." I look down at my small legs. "SHORT GIRL PROBLEMS!" I shout, good thing we just reached the festival! I'm tired as heck! 

"Sup shortie?" Lunar asks, just as out of breathe and sweaty as me. 

Oh shoot, quick say something clever! "Keep quiet peasant and I shall spare you." That wasn't too bad. 

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!" She fake shivers.

"Whatever, Dipton. Thanks to you I'm sweaty." I jab her in the side. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were seeing lover boy!" She bats her eyelashes. 

"Murder will happen tonight." I point at her. 

"Most likely, people tend to mess with demons on this day every year." She shivers for real. 

"I meant I'll stab you In your sleep, but that works too." I pull out my phone. "I got my cell, meet back here at.."

"10." She states. 

"Unless there is an Akuma, meet then." We fist bump.

"Done deal, See you at 10." We go in different directions, leaving for our own friends. 

Let's see, Bluenette. Bluenette... ah! Candy Floss! (Cotton Candy) 

I buy my floss. "Oh candy floss, be mine?" I chuckle at myslef.

Neon green in the corner of my eye catches my attention. That's Mari! My Bluenette! Well, Adrien's Bluenette! Marinette is in a black hoodie with a neon green paw print on the back, a neon skirt and cat ears. Alya is Sherlock Homes, with a fake mustache drawn on, like the ep. Of Sherlock when Sherlock comes back and surprises John.

I hop up to them, shoving my candy floss in their faces. "I got candy floss! Anyone seen another candy shop?" 

"Speak of the devil!" Alya claps. 

"And he shall apear!" I finish for her. "Were you talking about me?" I ask, watching them move beside me. 

Adrien and Nino burst into laughter and I look at the three boys. 

Nino is dressed as Leo from TMNT (Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles), Adrien is Ladybug, lol, and Nath is....... 

Nick Wilde?! Wat.

I gasp. "Aw! You look cute as a fox!" I boop his nose. DID I JUST PULL A LUNAR?! darn you, Lunar, quit rubbing off on me!!! 

Slight blush forms on his cheeks. "You make a good bunny." He smiles at me. 

"Especially in shortness." Adrien adds. 

"I will murder you in your sleep I know where you live and I'll make it look like suicide." I angerly point at Adrien. 

He holds his hands in the air. "And i do not doubt you can do that!" 

"So what's the agenda?" I ask Nate. 

He shrugs. "I guess we just wander and go on rides." 

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go." Nino starts walking towards a "spooky" ride and we all follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I will be posing more this week so stay tuned. I might actually post again today, we'll see, I guess.


	22. The Phobia Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phobia Twins attack! Deathboy and Clown girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two Akumas/characters (the phobia twins: Deathboy and Clowngirl) are not mine or Aunder's. We currently can't find the blog on tumblr but If I do I'll put it in a future chapter. 
> 
> Follow me (EDH) on tumblr and Ladybug ANIMO! 
> 
> Tumblr: EDH28011
> 
> ANIMO: Bucky the reindeer kwami
> 
> (Aunder has yet to have ether.)

After two hours of riding rides and eating Candy, we sit eating real food at a café on the street the festival is on. 

Me and Nate sit at one side of the booth, Mari and Adrien on the other while Alya sits on Nino's lap on a chair at the end. 

"Ahh, sandwich, you are my favorite!" I say as i take another bite.

"Hey!" Nino frowns. 

"Pfft. You can't compete with food!" I laugh.

"What about Nathanël?" Adrien asks, smirking. 

"Compare them." I rest both my elbows on the table and rest my chin on my fingers. 

"Nath or Food?" He asks. 

"Adrien!" I gasp. "You can't compare Nate- A living human being- to food! You should be ashamed!" I smack his arm. 

"You walked right into that one." Alya says and everyone laughs. 

"Nice, Eclipse." Nate says , eating more of his sandwich. 

"Whatever. you laughed too, doodlebug!" I roll my eyes and take another bite.

"What?" Marinette asks, smacking her fist on the table, making me jump. 

I inhale a piece of food, and start having a coughing fit. "Gurl, i was eating." I say once I swallow and end the fit. 

"What did you call him?" Nino asks, looking past Alya's hair.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Whats wrong with doodlebug?" I ask, Looking around at the shocked faces.

"Absolutely nothing!" A boy from the booth behind me says. 

"You are right!" I turn and point at him. 

"Thank you. See! There's someone else who gives nicknames!" He says to the girl with him. 

"Eclipse Jackson." I reach over and shake his hand. 

"Lucas Smith. This is my sister Louise." He introduces them both. 

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Nate Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe." 

"Nice to meet you all." Louise says, waving. 

"Nice to meet you aswell." I say, smiling at her. 

"There you are, Adrikins!" Chloé pulls Marinette out of the booth, sitting down in her spot. 

"Chloé, that wasn't very nice!" I say, looking over the table at Mari, who is being helped up by Alya and Nino. 

"Oh, hey Marinette, can i sit here? Thanks." She says without answer. 

I sigh, at least she asked.... no wait: B*tch move! 

"Chloé, where's Sabrina?" Adrien asks, looking around for her. 

"Oh she's in the haunted house with Juleka, it was totally not scary. Not even a clown." She says disgusted with it. 

"Really? I was wondering if it was scary." Louise says, happily.

"You wanna go?" Lucas asks. 

Louise nods and they get out of their booth. 

"See you guys later, yeah?" Louise asks. 

"Definitely! I still need to buy everyone popcorn." I mumble the last part.

"Yeah." Nath pokes my cheek. 

"Bye." Mari says to them as they walk out the door. 

I lean closer to Nath. "Scoot so Mari can sit?" I whisper. 

He nods and we Scoot towards the window. "Mari." Nate calls, catching her attention then pats the seat next to us. 

Once Mari is sat again. I'm immediately back to food. "So, who wants dessert?" I ask. 

"I'm too full." Nino hugs on Alya. 

"I'm with the bubbler." Alya jokes. 

"I'm stuffed too." Mari says, leaning back. 

"I could go for some, unless we're gonna go on rides again." Nate points out. 

"You're right, i don't wanna throw up ether." I agree. 

I glance over at Adrien and burst out laughing. 

I forgot about Chloé being here, and I kinda blocked her out. HIS FACE THOUGH! OMG.

"I'm sorry." I tell him once I see his Done face.

"No you're not." He mumbles. 

"You know me so well." I pet his head. 

my Phone starts ringing, and I pull it out. "Sorry it's Lunar." I say as i press the answer button. "Hey, what's up?" I say in german, everyone is taken back by my sudden language change.

"Something is happening in the haunted house!" She explains. 

"What do you mean?" I ask, still german. 

"Can you see it?!"  She asks. 

I look out the window, seeing it clearly. It's glowing Blue. 

"Holy mother of pearl." I say, back in french. 

"What?" Nath asks, looking where I am. "What is that?" 

Two floating people come out the top, one looks like a skeleton and the other a clown.

"Are those Akumas?!" Nino asks. 

"Clipse you need to come and transform!" Lunar says. 

"I gotta go to Lunar. I'll see you guys after the attack right?" I ask, hoping to the booth behind us.

"Yeah!" Nate Says. 

"Kay, good." I bolt out the door, holding the phone back up to my ear. "Where are you?" 

"Right here. Let's go!" She grabs my shoulder and pulls me behind the café. 

She hands me Maylis and the comb. "Thanks, Lunar. You ready May?" I ask her. 

"Good to go!" She zips up above me. 

"Good! TRANSFORM MOI!" I command. 

Maylis gets sucked into my hair comb, stripes form on my body and I feel the magic consume my soul. Haha that sounded a little dark. 

"Woah!" Lunar exclaims. 

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows together. 

"I've never seen you transform!" She explains. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, it's way better than LB's." 

"You've seen her transform?" Lunar asks. 

"Yeah, did you know her can touch her head with her knee?"

Her eyes widen. "No woman should be that flexible!" 

"I know right?" I bolt from her, heading towards the two siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! I WAS RIGHT I DID POST TWO IN ONE NIGHT! TAKE THAT SELF FOR DOUBTING ME! -EDH


	23. The Festival:Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back! Back again! Hey it's me! Aunder back from the dead! Yup! A new chapter in Pagoni's pov! It's short though, but i hope you enjoy.

Go to the festival, he said. It'll be fun, he said.

I went ot the festival, and it was not fun.

"Kat?"

I turned my attention to the worried brunet beside me.

"Yes, Theo."

He flinch at my tone and I felt a bit bad for a moment, before remembering an important detail. I was DRENCHED, because _someone_ had decided to play a water gun

game, and shot me instead.

"Are you okay?"

I stood up, and looked at him.

"Do I look okay?"

He shrugged a bit, and I noticed his face was slightly pink. I grinned, and walked over to him. Theo of course noticed me coming closer, and immediately got a whiff of

my plan. He shot up from the bench.

"Oh no no no, not happening. I just got this jacket!"

I suddenly captured him in a hug, soaking him as well as he tried to escape in vain.

"Geez, "he said as he gave up, " You're a lot stronger than you look."

I shrugged, and waited there a moment. He was so warm...

Then I realized an older couple was watching us with smiles on their faces, and immediately let go. Which I noticed they laughed at before walking away.

It was silent between us a moment, before Theo started to speak, but was interrupted by a loud scream. Suddenly huge amounts of fog began to appear, and covered

the area.

Great, not one day without a break.

I began to try and find a changing room, but stopped when I felt Theo grab my hand.

I looked at him.

"Just, " He hesitated, "be careful."

I nodded, and he let me go before running off on his own as well.

"You too."

I entered a small empty tent, and quickly began my mini makeover.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

I flicked my small eight-legged kwami on the forehead.

"Oh shoosh."

I finished tying my hair up, and changed my miraculous positions.

"We talk about my love life, AFTER we've finished babysitting."

* * *

I hopped up onto a broken tent pole, and scanned the area. It was hard to see anything in this fog, never mind the rubble blocking my way. Wait, did I hear that

correctly?

I slowed my breathing a moment, and listened. A small, tinkling laugh filled the air, and gave me insight as to what the akuma might be.

"Come on out little akuma, do you want a bedtime story?" I called into the darkness.

Two figures instead of one appeared around me.

"Oh a bedtime story, we haven't had one of those in a while."

"Oh sister, don't be so childish, don't you want to play a game instead?"

I reached slowly for an arrow in my back.

"Now, Now, children, we wouldn't want to go in time out would we?"

The two began to circle me, coming in closer, and I could clearly see their features. They were similar for sure, but the boy seemed to be more skeleton based, and the

girl looked like she belonged in a circus. Both wore a happy smile, that made me feel quite uneasy about the situation.

"Let's play a game instead,"

"Yes yes, we like games."

I watched them carefully, and shot an arrow into the sky, causing a bright flash to reveal our location.

"Sorry children," I strung another arrow and took aim. "I'm not in a playful mood today."

I shot the arrow and immediately I moved in that direction until I was a good bit away from them. On the edge of the rubble of the festival, I began to make my way as

fast as I could out of the fog. 

Soon I spied Hornet and Firefox in the distance, and called out to them. I couldn't hear what they said, but I kept running, and soon was within hearing distance.

"Did, did you just try to leave us?"

"That's not very nice of you."

I stopped an saw that the two twins had followed me all this way. I strung another arrow as quick as possible, and took aim in between them.

"Let's play tag."

"Oh yes brother, that sounds enjoyable."

I shot the arrow, but the boy touched it, and it was gone.

"PAGONI!" 

I heard Eclipse shout at me from afar, but I waved behind me, and turned to look at them.

"Hornet! Don't let them touch you-!"

I felt a hand on my wrist, and another on my shoulder.

"Tag-"

"-We win.-"

**_"Goodnight~"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of the Phobia Twins plus Louise and Louis are by BelgianLadybug on Tumblr, who seems to be missing her blog. If anyone can redirect us to her new blog, or a place to credit her, it'd be appreciated!


	24. Oh shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pagoni gets caught.

"PAGONI!" I shout but she waves me off. 

She shoots another arrow, but the boy touches it and it disappears. 

She turns back to us, starting to run. "Don't let them touch you!" 

Skellybob boy grabs her wrist, immediately she falls to the floor. 

"Tag." 

"We win!" 

"Goodnight~" 

"Well that's not creepy at all!" I say, grabbing Firefox and running in the opposite direction. 

"We need to get Pagoni." Foxy says. 

"You distract them I'll get her." I let go of him and fly upward. 

Pagoni, you reckless baboon! And that's coming from the most reckless person ever. 

"Coming to play, Boney?" Chat joins Firefox. 

I bolt back to where we left Pagoni, only to find a dark cloud of smoke where she should be. 

"Pagoni?" I call, looking around. 

An evil chuckle comes from behind me. "She's in phobia land, Bee." Clown girl comes out of the fog at me. 

I shriek and fly up. "What did you do to her? What's your power?" 

"I and brother can make phobias come to life, once touched." She explains in a very creepy manner. 

Oh, I don't have a phobia..... do i? Crap what am I scared of? Oh no whAT AM I SCARED OF?! This is probably not good. 

"Well, time to buzz out!" I fly into the dark aura around Pagoni. 

Once on the ground I try to find her. 

It's not like this is a lar- oh there she is. Sorry Pagoni. 

I pick her up, a little heavier than I'd like her to be. She is a grown adult tho, I'm just a smol baby child. Lucky lucky Lucy, my wings are stronger than I am. I fly up with her in my arms, the dark smoke following us. 

"Maybe I should put you in YOUR teachers house and see how YOU like it!" Yes I am still bitter about it, no I do not care. 

I don't want to take her to HQ, That'll be stupid. Um, uh, oh, um crap. On top of this building will do. 

I land and lay her down gently. "Stay here. Don't die from a heart attack, what ever your phobia is, fight it. Please over come that fear. Because Fear has two meanings, Forget Everything And Run or Face Everything And Rise, The choice is yours. And I'm talking to an unconscious person, haha great hornet." 

I bolt back to the boys who are currently running from the twins. That's nice. 

"Need a lift?" I ask, flying next to Foxy. 

"That would be nice." He says.

I pick him up, ugh why are people so heavy?! 

"Hey! Don't forget Chat Noir!"  Chat yells

"Use your stick, idiot." I shout back. 

I fly back to Pagoni, and set Foxy down. "Why are people so heavy?" I ask. 

"We are 70% water and are denser than anything." Fox puts his hand in the dark cloud. 

"Quit your stupid logic." 

"I couldn't find a weakness. But I saw what they did." Ladybug pops up, looking over the dark cloud aswell. 

"What do we do?" Chat falls down, retracting his staff. 

"Find the Akuma. There might be two." Ladybug says.

"Do we know who they are?" Fox asks. 

"They look like teens I saw walking around." I mumble, knowing they're Lucas and Louise. 

"That isn't much to go by." Ladybug looks down.

"True." Fox says. "But we can't fight them, if we get too close they'll touch us." He adds. 

"We've already lost one team member, let's not lose more." Chat says, looking over at the dark fog covering Pagoni. 

"So what do we do? Just break all their stuff until an Akuma comes out?"  I ask. 

LB nods. "Sounds like a plan, they can't focus on all of us."  

"Where did you go, Bee?" Clown girl calls. "We were just starting to have fun!" 

"I guess the joker choose me. Chat, LB? Wanna take him and me and foxy will take her?" 

"Done. Ma'lady~" Chat and Ladybug hop off the roof, heading towards their target.

"Don't let her touch you, got it?" Foxy grabs my shoulder. 

"I'm good Fox, right back at you." I pet his chest. "Do you want to jump or need a lift?" 

"A lift would be nice."


	25. The shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

"Where the heck did she go?!" I ask Fox. 

"I have no idea." He mumbles back. 

The fog is so thick, i can't see 5 ft. In front of me. It's dense, humid. 

Weird for Paris, especially in the fall. Maybe it's the Akuma. 

"Bee! You came back to play!" The clown laughs. 

I shriek and jump back. "SCARY CLOWN!" 

Hmm.... maybe my phobia is of clowns.... eh most likely. 

Firefox slides in front of me, holding his Frisbee like a shield. 

"Hello Clowngirl."

She gasps slowly. "A fox!" Now that takes me back, holy what? 

She turns her head in the most creepy way possible. "Did you know you're delicious?" 

"Boy, that escalated quickly." I say. 

She lunges at us, but foxy moves us out of the way. 

"Whats the plan?" 

"Be my wings." 

"Okay." I mumble, rapping my arms around his torso. 

I take us up about 10 ft. Keeping us out of her grasp. 

"Throw your shield at her." 

"But then I won't have it!" 

"Nuh uh. It'll come back!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

He throws it at her, knocking her on her butt. But it doesn't come back, it just does into some tables. 

"Well... it didn't come back!" 

"Yeah, I was thinking Movie Logic. But it looked epic." 

"Hornet! You're an idiot!" 

"Yeah I get that alot." 

"Aw, can you come down and play? I'd love to tell you jokes!" Her smile creeps me out oh my god it's worse than Lunar! 

"Not today, Honey!" I yell. "I ain't in the mood for jokes." 

"Yet you made me throw the shield." 

"Shut it, firefox." I jab him. 

"Ow hey! No hitting teammates!" 

My miraculous beeps. 

"Ah we have a situation!" I say to him. 

"What?" 

"I'm outta stripes." 

"Oh no, we ned to land."

I drop us, only to stop a foot away from the ground.

"I've lost visual." 

"Well get it back!" I tell him.

"It's not that easy, Stupid." 

"You're the stupid one." 

"Hello!" The creeper returns, again, in front of me. 

I dodge her first hand, but miss the second. 

Oh no, oh no no no no oh noooooo! 

"Fox!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Three chapters in a day! What a good surprise!! Eh? Haha, have fun guys!


	26. Oh no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Go read it and find out!

"Fox!" Hornet goes down as a dark aura forms around her. 

I swoop in and grab her, moving us away from the Akuma. I climb a fire escape, up to the roof of a random building. I crouch down behind a air conditioning vent.

"Aw, where'd you go?" Clowny asks. 

My shield is still down by her, I didn't get to grab it. I lean up and glance over the conditioner, seeing Clowngirl trying to find us. 

But whimpering catches my attention, the little Bee in my arms is crying?! 

"Oh no, no. Hornet, don't cry. I'm here." I Hug her to my chest. "Please, don't cry." This isn't a scenario I want to be in. 

Light flashes, blinding me. "Ack! My eyes!" My right hand leaves her to cover my eyes.

After rubbing my eyes, my vision blurs a bit, but once it's clear.....

"Holy-" I cover my mouth at the sight. "Mona Lisa?" 

Eclipse Jackson is laying in my arms where Hornet is supposed to be. 

OH MY GOD ECLIPSE! IT'S ECLIPSE! WHY IS ECLIPSE IN MY ARMS?! WHERE-WHAT?! ECLIPSE! SHE'S BEEN HORNET THIS HOLE TIME?! AND I HAVEN'T NOTICED?! I SHOULD'VE NOTICED! AM I BLIND?! OH MY GOD IT'S ECLIPSE! NO NO NO NO! 

I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! SHE CAN'T BE FIGHTING CRIME SHE'S JUST A LITTLE TEENAGER WHO CAN'T REACH THE TOP SHELF! OR THE THIRD SHELF FOR THAT MATTER! 

I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT! OH MY GOD IT'S ECLIPSE! NOT MY MONA LISA! NO! 

"Oh, Hornet!" A yellow and black Kwami appears next to her. "She's alright, if you wanted to know." The kwami lands on Eclipse's forehead. 

My worry for her grows as tears stream down her face. I wipe her cheek with my thumb. 

Agh! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have told her to land! I don't have my communicator, i can't tell Ladybug or chat that she's down. We're hopeless... it's all my fault.

This makes sense, everytime an Akuma struck, she would dissappear. Ether making the excuse to go home, or needing to get to Lunar. Does Lunar know? Who does know? 

"You're silence is reassuring." The kwami says sarcasticly.

"Just shut up you stupid kwami!" I say angerly. She's taken back by my words.

"I am a god-"

"You are nothing!" I interrupt. "You didn't protect her! You didn't save her!" 

"I couldn't do anything! I was a suit for heavens sake!" She argues. 

"That's not a valid excuse!" 

"It is! Before I could do anything she was already unconscious! So don't blame me! This is all her doing!" 

"None of this is Eclipse's fault!" 

The kwami falls silent. What is she thinking? Calling it all Eclipse's fault is stupid, It's my fault.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help her, I'm just as upset as you are. She's my holder, i don't want to see her like this." 

What I need is to contact Ladybug, then get Eclipse to somewhere safe. Where am I going to put her? 

"Kwami?" I ask.

"The name is Maylis." 

"Can you go get my shield? It's down on the ground." 

"I guess, you need to stay with her. Can you make it smaller?" 

"I don't know if I can do it from here." 

"That's okay, just focus on trying while I go get it." She zooms off. 

At least kwamis are useful even out of the suit. Eclipse hiccups, making me turn back to her. She's crying harder, oh no no no no! 

"You're okay, you're going to be okay!" I kiss her forehead, something I probably couldn't do with out Trixx.

I can't believe it's Eclipse... maybe it's just a mask? But the kwami didn't correct me. Oh god, it's Eclipse. And I can't even scold her later! She'll figure me out! This is just not my day. 

"Where did you go, Bee? You haven't ditched the battle have you? I still need your miraculous to please hawkmoth." Clowngirl says in the most creepy way possible. My God! does she ever take a break?!

"Got it!" Maylis drops the shield. 

"Good," I get up and grab it, holding Eclipse with one arm and running the opposite way of Clowngirl. "I need it now." 

"Ladybug!" I radio her. 

"In the middle of something FireFox!" She grunts. 

"Hornet is down. I need backup." 

"Hornet?! What do we do?" 

"They're still out numbered! I'll meet up with you hopefully Clowngirl follows me. First I need to put Hornet somewhere safe." 

"They haven't touched Pagoni, it appears they're only after Mine and Chat's miraculous." 

"That means you're bigger targets." I glance to my left, seeing the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. "I got a place for Hornet, I'll be there in a minute." 

I parkour down to the ground, landing with a roll, Eclipse safely in my arms. Running across the street, i see ladybug blocks away. I go inside the bakery and close and lock the doors. 

A scream scares the crap out of me, and I turn to see who made it. Just barely through the fog I see Sabine. 

"Misses Dupain-Cheng!" 

"Who are you?!" She points at me with a wooden spoon. 

"I'm firefox, i have Ecl-" Ah no! Don't say her name! "uh a girl who got cought in the crossfire of the Akuma battle!" 

"Firefox? What's around you?" 

"The Akuma's touched her, long story. Please keep her safe." I hand her over. 

"Tom! Come here! We'll keep her safe." 

"Thank you!" I unlock the doors and leave her in they're care. 

My god please keep her safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THE FEELS OF CARE AND KINDNESS 1-800-B-OCH!


	27. It didn't work?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir, Ladybug and FireFox take down the two Akumas, afterwards Nathanël finds Eclipse again.

I meet up with Ladybug and Chat, both avoiding Deathboy. 

"There you are!" Clowngirl exclaims. 

Crap. "Clowngirl, what a nice surprise!" I say to her, jumping back. "Keep your hands to yourself, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" 

"Come here Fox~!" She lunges at me and I dodge. 

Who is she?! Who are they? It i could figure it out, maybe I can find their Akuma! They came out of the haunted house, who did I see go in- LUCAS AND LOUISE! 

It's them! It has to be! They looked like twins! Does this mean if one twin is akumatized the other becomes an Akuma too? That's not a thing to be thinking about Nathanël. 

"Figured anything out?" Ladybug asks, hopping over chat. 

"No!" I yell, frustrated.

What where they wearing?! Ahh, this is another reason I need to pay attention! Lucas was wearing a watch, but I don't see it on Deathboy! He's just a skeleton. 

Louise wasn't wearing anything Akuma worthy ether. Except.... her choker! 

I can't see it, she's wearing a collar! Hmm. 

"Maybe!" I say to Ladybug. "Take out Clowngirl's collar!" 

"What?" 

"Just do it!" 

If they touch us, we're done for. But what if we touch them? 

Ladybug runs over while I distract Clowngirl and rips off her collar. Clowngirl's hand reaches up and covers her throat. 

"My collar!" She gasps. "You'll pay for that!" Her eyes go darker. 

"That's probably not good." Chat says.

She moves her hand away, revealing the choker. Just as i thought. 

"Ladybug! Her choker is her Akuma!" 

"Got it!" She waves me off. "Don't use cataclysm! You could hurt her!" 

"Not gonna do that." Chat makes a gesture. 

"Instead just grab it!" I tell her and she jumps into action. 

She grabs the choker, breaking it off of Clowngirl's neck. 

Deathboy throws a punch my way, but I dodge it. Instead I punch him, hurting my fist. 

"Ow!" I murmur. 

"Time to De-evilize!" 

Deathboy rubs his face, looking angry as the Nether. 

I glance over at ladybug, who is setting free the Akuma. 

"Bye bye little-" She gasps. 

The Akuma is still purple!? 

"It didn't work?!" Chat asks, jumping over clowngirl. 

"It's never not worked!" She gapes at the Akuma. 

What do you have up your sleeve, Papillon?! (Hawkmoth) 

"Failed!" Deathboy laughs. "looks like you so called heros are losing your touch!" 

This guy is getting on my nerves! First she takes out Eclipse, then he Taunts us! 

"Try again!" 

"I don't know if it'll work!" 

"Just do it!" 

I shove clowngirl into Deathboy and grab her chocker, tearing it off her neck. The Akuma comes out and Ladybug catches it again.

"Please work please work!" She begs the yoyo. 

"Work, it'll work!" I mumble. 

"THAT'S OUR AKUMA!" Clowngirl stands.

Ladybug releases the Akuma, it white as snow. "IT WORKED!" She shouts with joy. 

"CALL IT!" Chat pushes Clowngirl back down onto Deathboy.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" 

I don't even wait, Eclipse is going to wake up and I need to be there. Not as FireFox though, as Nathanël. I bolt from the four, running to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I quickly dash to my right, into an alley where I can De-Transform. 

"De-trasnform moi!" I mumble, and Trixx appears as my suit disappears. 

"That was inter-" 

I don't let her finish as i shove her in my pocket. I leave the alley through the other side so Chat and LB don't see me. 

I reach the door, pulling on the handle, but only to find it locked, like I told Sabine to. I knock loudly, getting her attention. 

Sabine rushes over to the door, unlocking it. "Nathanël, is a Akuma gone?" 

"Yeah." No wait, you can't just ask for Eclipse! Um ah come up with something fast, your smart. "I heard FireFox brought in a girl. And I can't find Eclipse." 

"It is Eclipse, but I don't think she's woken up yet, she's in Marinette's room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." 

"Call me Sabine, Nathanël." 

I walk fast past her and up the stairs, the trapdoor to Mari's room already open. I hop up, and see Eclipse sitting on Marinette's bed, holding her head in her hands. 

"Eclipse." I walk over to her. 

She looks up at me, her make up running down her face. "N-Nate!" She sniffles. 

I put my hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the make up with my thumb. "Thank God you're okay." 

She moves my hand away, wrapping her arms around my neck, Her head on my shoulder and hot breath on my neck. 

feeling the warm blood fill my cheeks, blushing Is no important thing right now. I put my hands on her back, pulling her closer. "That was really scary." She murmurs. 

"It's over now, the Akuma is gone." 

"Was anyone else touched by the Akuma?" She asks.

Oh no, Pagoni! I completely forgot! Well, she'll kill me leter. 

"I don't know. Here, let me take you home." I let go of her and remove the covers from her, her Judy Hopps costume still nice, her hair is still grey too. 

She swings her legs off the bed and stands up. I take her hand, expecting us to move forward but instead she almost falls on her face. I catch her, scared crapless. 

"Are you okay?!" 

"Y-yeah, my legs are just asleep." She taps them. 

"Let me carry you." 

"No, if we just wait I can walk." 

"Eclipse, I'm carrying you." I pick her up. (Bridal style) 

"O-okay." She grips my coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! I'd like to ask all of you to forgive me! I've had this chapter for like three days now ready to post, but I was so busy and kept forgetting. If you could just forgive this very hardworking author, that would be great. -EDH
> 
> What the heck do you mean your busy? You literally do absolutely nothing all day! -Aunder
> 
> Shhh!!! Not in front of the lovelies! They can't know I have no life! -EDH
> 
> You're a little shit, EDH. -Aunder
> 
> I know *mopes* -EDH
> 
> (Aunder had no part in calling me a little shit, I'm the one who said it)


	28. The Akuma's Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ekaterina feels the effects of the Phobia Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so Sorry dear readers. I'm not sure how some will take it, but I decided to put a trigger warning here just in case. Ekaterina in this chapter, and in the next I post of her story, will be dealing with some very complex feelings. She is NOT suicidal, or depressed in the medical, or common sense. She just is dealing with some negative feelings she's had bottled up for a while. How she feels, how she reacts, is very similar to how I would react. It's something I've felt before. I tried to pour as much emotion as possible into this chapter, and the next. Sorry it's short, and it's not at ALL sweet. Again. Not sure if it's bad, but decided to put a trigger warning just in case.

Ekaterina woke to the loud beating of her heart. She sat up, noticing she wasn't in her costume anymore, and that she didn't recognize the area around her.  
Cautiously, Kat stood, and peered around the corner of the small, but homey, room she was in. No one was there. She continued her little adventure for a while more, taking turns at this hall, going through doors and up stairs, before realizing she had arrived at the same room she was in previously.  
Her eyebrows knit together as she frowned in confusion.  
"A side affect of the akuma's attack?" She muttered, and began to take her hair down again.  
"Poan, what's going on-?" Ekaterina froze. Her hair, was already down. But not in the way she normally had it. Not in the thick braid she'd put it in. She looked down at her clothes, and noticed something again.  
She didn't have her purse on her like she had. She didn't have on her bracelet, or her pin. In fact, she was wearing the outfit she'd had on when she woke up after the accident. What?  
"Poan? Eira?" Ekat looked around the room in a panic.  
Oh god, please don't tell me I let them get the Miraculous, it may not be the Ladybug or Black Cat, but they were still two semi-powerful weapons against all life on Earth, and I couldn't have that. Why, WHY didn't I just stay in Egypt? Where I didn't remember anything, where everything was nice and not at all in danger of being stolen by evil minded people?  
She hit her head on her hand, and shook her head.  
"No, I can do this, I just have to contact the others, and find a way out of here. My regret can wait until after the battle." She glanced at a mirror on the side of the wall. "I guess my Identity is shot anyway."  
Ekaterina collected her thoughts, made a plan, and turned to head back into the labryinth of hallways, only to see Theo standing in the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling slightly guilty about it.  
"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna be alone. Well, I mean it's kind of bad that you're here too, but-"  
He held up a hand to stop her, and gave her a confused look.  
"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"  
Oh, right.  
"Right, Right, sorry, we were touched by the akuma and ended up here. I don't have Eira or Poan with me, I think they were taken, but I know we can get them back!"  
Odd, she felt younger than normal, must be the nervous energy.  
Oddly enough, the young man looked even more confused.  
"Sorry? I still don't understand. Who are Poan and Eira?"  
"What? Theo, I could've sworn that I told you about-"  
"H-How do you know my name? I don't remember meeting you before, have I?"  
"O-Oh." It had to be another side effect. "Well, I'm sorry for confusing you. I'm guess the akuma took a toll on your memory, but that's okay! It'll come back when this is all over."  
He still looked confused, and maybe even a little resentful? No, that couldn't have been the emotion she saw, could it?  
"No. I don't have memory loss, I know how I ended up here. I know who I am. I don't have any recollection of you. I'm sure I'd remember."  
She paled slightly. "W-We knew eachother in high school, you saw me off when I-I went to study abroad."  
He shook his head.  
"Sorry, I have no idea who you are."  
Her breathing quickened. No. This couldn't be happening. Right? It had to be the akuma. It HAD to be. She was the one who didn't remember, Theo was the one who convinced her, showed her the class photos, the yearbook pictures. The one who brought back her memory, for the most part. There was no way he didn't remember her. That was her job to forget.  
"Hey, you're talking to yourself. I'm sorry I don't know you, but I think I need to go home now. Goodbye, kid."  
Kid. He called her kid, as he turned back around, she glanced in the mirror for a moment. Finally noticing once more that something was off. Not only was she dressed like she was after the crash, she LOOKED as young as she was after the crash. Oh my god. This CANNOT be happening. Oh my god. No. Nononono. NO NO NO!  
She called after him, but he was already gone from her sight. Ekaterina had to find a way to get back, she had to break whatever was happening. She had to bring him back...she had to.  
Her will to follow lessened. But, he didn't remember her. At all. So, was there any point? If he didn't, it was likely the others didn't either, that meant she was free. She could just disappear like she'd always wanted to do. Just *poof* from existence. Not a soul hurt in the process.  
Tears entered her eyes. There wasn't a reason to stick around anymore, was there.  
Ekaterina pulled her legs to her chest as she sat down, her eyes glazing over slightly.  
There wasn't a point anymore. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't know of any family, any friends, and it's likely they forgot her too. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and she felt the sting of salt affect her.  
There wasn't a point in trying anymore, what did she have to lose anyway? What did she fight for in the first place? It wasn't like the others needed her anyway. They could, and would, get on just fine without her. If anything, her interference made things worse.  
There just wasn't a point anymore. So there she sat, for hours it seemed like, wallowing in a ball in the corridor of a labyrinth of despair. Alone, forgotten. Her tears eventually dried up, she just didn't care.  
**There wasn't a point in trying.**


End file.
